


Cottontail Cocktails

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Bunny Server Ferdinand, Eventual Smut, Fantasizing, Host/Hostess Bar, M/M, Masturbation, Photographer Hubert, Top Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Mindlessly looking through his competition, photographer Hubert notice a particular magazine cover that has the image of his old school boy crush Ferdinand Aegir. Yet, the redhead had grown up quite hot and is dressed up in a lewd bunnysuit outfit. Despite having five years past since Ferdinand disappeared from his life, Hubert feels old feelings start to rise back to the surface. Deciding to visit the bar Ferdinand works for, Hubert begins down a mischievous path. Will he be able to resist the charming call of Ferdinand's fluffy tail and cute bunny ears?( AKA: Bunnynand is really sexy and Hubert feels all his feelings and desires for Ferdinand return at full force. However, will he be able to keep his hands to himself when he is being teased by such a pretty man? )
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scramblesfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scramblesfic/gifts).



> Hello, welcome to my very indulgent AU and fic! I hope you are here for some silly, sexy fun.
> 
> This story is inspired by and dedicated to [ Scrambles! ](https://twitter.com/Vampaegir) I LOVE their [ art ](https://twitter.com/scramblesart/status/1345256764585828353?s=20)of Bunnynand, so I was very eager to make a story all about him!  
> The two of us also had a lot of discord chats together about this AU, and I wanted to outline an entire story and make it a reality for them. So, I hope they and all of you enjoy this very playful story with plenty of pining, dorky Hubert <3
> 
> EDIT: Ah! I'm touched people are fans already of this fic! Check out this super pretty art by SinsSilver [here! ](https://twitter.com/SinsSilver/status/1354552224228241413?s=20) (Check it out, it's sensual and sweet!)

It was half past two in the afternoon, and Hubert had pulled up to a gas station to refuel his car on his way back from an early morning shoot. He felt a little exhausted, so a quick pick up for both him and his low fuel car was in order. He pulled up to the pump, glancing to see what number he was at before getting out and heading to the small convenience store to put money down for his pump and grab a new pack of cigarettes. He double takes at the yellow number five staring back at him, making sure to memorize the number before pulling open the glass doors and hearing a chime of a bell above his head.

The store was rather small, and there were two other people roaming through the tightly packed aisles lined with cheap snacks. He tries to avoid contact and conversation with others, going to glance at the collection of magazines in the back of the store. His eyes glance over the glossy covers, often checking his competition. Many of these covers bored him, and the techniques seemed _lackluster_. He swore that with the increase in digital photography slowly on the rise, people were losing the true spark and muse of their pictures. Half the women on these covers looked bored to tears in their workout gear or swimsuits.

He glances at the teen section and shudders. As a photographer himself, he always loathed photoshoots for teenage models. They were usually brats, wearing some gaudy article of clothing and making the strangest faces at the camera. He wondered where some of the professionalism fell off, but he didn't have much a say of who his clients were. He worked for various companies, and whoever hired him was to be respected and given grand service. It was simply a shame that these glorified gossip rags sold so much, with their useless fashion tips and celebrity rumors packed in their colorful, overly saturated pages.

Perhaps he was a tad **pretentious** , but he felt confident in his skills. He had been making quite a name for himself these past five years, and his photos were on the covers and inside various magazines throughout Fodlan. It was unbelievable when he would think back to the fact he had thought he was going to go through with his major in business during college at his father’s request. Luckily, he had stepped off that path to follow his own wishes, and he had successfully found his passion in photography. There was something therapeutic about finding beauty in this world and capturing that perfect moment in a single click. He felt as if he had an obligation to constantly chase after his muse, finding the next best thing to treasure with his film.

Although he was often at the mercy of whatever company had hired his services, Hubert was particular about his cameras. Personally, he felt that a classic film camera was the highest quality one could use. Although it was a little more time consuming with having to develop the film, he found the process to be calming. He could spend hours within his dark room, dipping his photos into his film developer and water mixture and going through the process of bringing the photos through their dips in the stop bath, fix, and then hanging up to try. He had even grown so accustomed to the dimness of the room that he could do the process nearly automatically.

Although Hubert did know how to use some of the newer digital cameras used for bigger photoshoots, he simply found them to be lacking the same skill. It felt as if any chump could pick one up and try to call themselves a _“photographer”_ , and Hubert did not appreciate it. He had similar thoughts with Polaroid, though he did have several Polaroid cameras as well. He found them good for spur of the moment pictures, like trying to capture candid imagery and life. The quickness of the instant photo was convenient, but surely quality dropped for it. Still, he had boxes full of Polaroids in his home. He considered himself a professional, so he made certain he knew how to use various tools for whatever situation a shoot may present to him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he moves down the rack of magazines until he reaches the end where the more risque copies were kept. He gazes in disbelief as he catches the newest copy of a _PlayBunny_ issue. His green eyes are wide as they recognize the face on the shiny cover. In a tight, sleeveless, baby blue bodysuit with plenty of cleavage peeking over the top was none other than his old School crush. Wearing a pair of long bunny ears in his wavy orange hair that was unmistakable, and a nice little fluffy tail that was just sneaking into view as it sat right above his ass.

“ **Bloody** …” He hisses, grabbing the magazine to lift it up and get a closer look. “...That really is Ferdinand. I’ll be _damned_.”

He cannot believe that he is currently holding a copy of _PlayBunny_ in his hands with Ferdinand posing with his ass in the air in such a sensual fashion. He was leaning forward on his elbows, chin in his hands as he smiled at the camera, back slanted as he was leaning over on his knees to get a peek of his ass and the tail that sat right at his lower back. He looked rather playful, his eyes directly staring at the camera to make this photo seem as if he was staring straight at whatever reader picked up this issue. Hence, Hubert felt himself begin to sweat at those piercing eyes _insisting_ that he purchase the magazine.

Swallowing his pride, Hubert takes the magazine up with him to the front counter. He sets it down, avoiding eye contact with the cashier as he points back at a pack of cigarettes he wishes to purchase. He shuffles to grab his wallet, fishing out a few crumpled bills and handing them over. He clears his throat enough to speak up a second time and ask for money to be put down on pump number five.

When he finally manages to look back at the cashier, he is glad they seem far too bored and tired to care about his purchases. So, he quickly takes his change, his pack of cigarettes, and the magazine before muttering a quiet exchange of goodbye before taking long strides over to his car. He drops the _PlayBunny_ issue and cigarettes on his passenger seat before going to pump his gas. He looks over his shoulder as if someone was going to pop up and catch him in the act of buying a salacious magazine, but he quickly finishes fueling up his tank and slips back into his car.

Pulling out of the gas station, he eyes the magazine that sits beside him on the passenger side. He bites down on his lip, wanting nothing more than to flip to the page where the article on Ferdinand was located within the issue. The itch begins to burn under his skin so much that it’s hard for him to focus on the road. Hence, he quickly decides to take a detour and pull into the parking lot of some cheap diner. He doesn’t leave his car though. Instead, he parks near the far back and grabs the magazine, quickly filing through the pages until he gets to the sections about his bunny eared friend.

He is greeted with another full colored photo page of Ferdinand next to the article. This time he is winking at the camera, sitting upon a stool with his legs crossed. And how lovely those legs looked, wrapped up in a see-through pair of tights with a faint light blue tint to them. He finds his eyes tracing over the photo, studying the tightness of his calves and how toned his thighs looked. He is unsure how it was possible, but Ferdinand was able to look like a sexy, little minx while still appearing incredibly strong with the muscles in his thighs and arms. Seductive, but not dainty in the slightest, which Hubert finds himself admiring very much.

He continues on to look at the actual article, reading through the piece about the recent increase in bars that had men and women dressing up in bunny costumes, as well as others, while hosting and serving their customers. It had been taking off lately, as people seemed to enjoy getting to chat and be flirted with by _tantalizingly_ dressed servers. It seemed to be more about the experience of finding your favorite little “bunny” and engaging in a few drinks in order to chat with them and gain their time. Something a bit less intense than going to strip clubs. However, the article does continue to say that some locations do offer more hands-on services, but it was rarer to be done in the business, instead of outside of working hours.

Skimming through, he catches Ferdinand’s name mentioned and quickly scans through the paragraphs. He finds his pulse starting to rise as he reads about the fact that there was a bar in his very town that had these special bunnies as their servers. It was on the other side of town then where he lived, but it was surely not that long of a drive and very feasible for him to possibly visit. The thought gets him in a **frazzled** state, and reading the next few words reveal the biggest truth he was unprepared for in capacity.

_Ferdinand is hopping with joy to serve you in downtown Enbarr! Jump in for a drink or two!_

Hubert has to close his eyes, feeling his mind starting to run wild with the idea of going to investigate downtown to see if he was truly working at such a bar. His logical side is telling him that it was ridiculous to even think about attempting to spot a guy he once strongly disliked in school, who then turned into a major crush when he got into college. They hadn’t seen each other in years; he doubted Ferdinand would even recognize him nowadays. He is pretty sure the man must have forgotten him, especially if this magazine was anything to go by.

Why would such an attractive, charming man remember anything about the weird, gothic loner he used to bicker with during their school days? Hubert doubted he would even recognize him without his dreadfully long bangs and hair from his youth.

Although, there is a small _sentimental_ part of him that wonders, would he be glad to see him again? To be reunited after all this time? At the least he might want to grab a coffee and reconnect, right? They hadn’t had the smoothest relationship, but when they moved past their childish banter, the two men had developed a touching friendship. Hubert could recall many nights where Ferdinand would crash at his dorm or drag him out to have fun with his friends. Despite not being a very social man, he still had fond memories of those times. His mind drifts off to a particular night where Ferdinand had stopped over his place incredibly late, perhaps three in the morning.

The redhead had been sniffling with tears, and he quickly took him in to try and help comfort him. He had been grateful his own roommate was gone that weekend, as he remembered thoroughly trying to help soothe Ferdinand’s battered heart with far too much alcohol and drunken chatter. His heart skips a beat as he recalls Ferdinand’s lips had stopped _blubbering_ and instead had taken him by surprise **kissing** him. _Throwing_ himself at him. **Tugging** at his clothes. Whispering for _more_.

He quickly opens his eyes and tosses the magazine aside to the other chair. He takes in a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t thought about...that particular night in ages. Yet, one picture of the man, and he felt like he was a teenager again with his heart having far too much power over his mind. He simply could not allow that. Besides, that memory was bittersweet at best. He would rather not relive it any further than that, as it had stung at his heart for a long while when Ferdinand had left his life shortly after.

Glancing back at his watch for the time, he knows he needs to hurry and grab his lunch before heading back to the studio for another photoshoot he had booked this evening. Hence, he opens his glove box and quickly stuffs the magazine away to hide it, as well as his pack of cigarettes. Then, he finally gets out of his car to enter the diner. He needed a nice cup of coffee and something to fill his body with energy for the next few hours. He simply hoped his detour wouldn’t make him have to rush his meal too much.

* * *

When Hubert finally begins to pack up at the studio, he feels a mix of tired yet restless. It’s a frustrating mood to be in, as he was unsure how to react. If he went straight home to sleep, he likely would just lie in bed staring at his walls for too long without getting any sleep. But if he also tried to go out and take some photos of the night life in town, he would be exhausted in the morning when it was time for his actual work. Groaning as he walked out of the large building towards his parking spot, he sat down in his seat and holds his face in his hands.

What should he do? The night was young enough for him to enjoy it, but he wasn’t a man of many hobbies. At least not those that required him to engage socially. He preferred more activities that promoted solitude. And yet, the back of his mind begins to gnaw at him with that stupid idea from earlier. His eyes glanced at his glove box, and he slowly reached over, pulling out the magazine once more. He flips it to where the address is listed and takes a moment to really consider his choice.

Was he about to go hunting after an old frenemy turned crush at some lewd host bar?

He glances back at the magazine on his passenger side, seeing Ferdinand’s handsome face winking back at him. _Heavens!_ Was he truly going to be so weak to answer such a siren call? There was no guarantee the information in the magazine had any value either. He could be going on some wild chase for all he knew!

But he grabs his keys and turns them into his ignition. Then, he slowly begins to back up and try to recall his favorite back route towards downtown to avoid some of the traffic. He was going to hit a chunk of it no matter what, but he would prefer trying to get there as peacefully as he could. Then, he could use the slow crawl of cars to his advantage to find the right street names and locate the bar. As he turns into the street and flips on his radio to help soothe over his nerves, he knows his choice.

Hubert **wanted** to find Ferdinand tonight. Just to see him after far too many tears apart.

_…_

Although he gets a little lost along the way, Hubert does eventually make his way to the bar. He sees the neon sign shining with the name **Cottontail Cocktails** in bright pink letters. He turns into the lot, feeling already on edge by just being in the vicinity of such a place. He was not really much of a drinker, and he also did not usually enjoy indulging in such sensual pastimes. He honestly never craved that sort of connection much. He had accepted his life as a bachelor quite some time ago, as dating had never been his thing. Relationships always seemed to end up _sour_ and tended to leave him feeling like he was chewed up and spat back out afterwards.

As for his sex life? It was practically nonexistent. It wasn’t that he could not fool around if he wanted to. Sure, in these five years he’s had a handful of flings or one night stands, but it wasn’t really something that satisfied him. He didn’t have much of a libido for strangers. He would tend to his needs when they arose, but usually it was completed like everything else in his life. On his own without interruptions from others. If he thought about it deeply, he was quite sure he could pinpoint the last time he had an _intense sexual attractio_ n to a **specific person.** It just so happened that the person was none other than Ferdinand Aegir, as their delicate building of trust and friendship from rivalry had made him see all the charming qualities he had been blind to previously.

Hubert had thought he had gotten over that crush. After all, it had been Ferdinand who had also broken his heart when he had left his life so abruptly. Alas, maybe he hadn’t changed much in these past five years. He had seen that one photo and all his sense seemed to leave him in the blink of an eye. He found harbored attraction come crawling back out from the shadows, and it was what drove him to this bar in the first place. A crush that should have been long forgotten, revived by a simple article and cover on a magazine. Yet, despite seeing Ferdinand in those photos, he was almost in denial that was truly the same man. So, he had to see for himself. That was all. A quick trip to check, and then this would all blow over.

Turning off his engine, Hubert gets out of his car and shoves his hands in his jacket. He walks towards the entrance of the bar, slipping inside right behind another patron. Once he’s inside, his eyes take in the sight of the room. There was of course a massive bar in the back that stretched across the wall. Plenty of stools were in use, as there was a woman and man in the back, both dressed in different colored suits with matching bunny ears. There were also various secluded booths, where it seemed some of the servers here would sit and join to chat with you for some time, giving you a more personal one on one experience. The entire place was dimly lit to keep a more sensual atmosphere. There was also some calming music playing over the speakers, a jazzy number that was very easy to listen to without being too loud or distracting.

Once the person in front of him goes to the back to sit at the bar, Hubert takes a step forward to the hostess in front of him. He knows he needs to speak up and look at her, but it is rather hard to do so when she is in a skin tight red suit and gives a little rehearsed greeting where she holds out her hands like they are paws and then fiddles with one of her ears.

“Welcome, sir! I am so excited to see you tonight. How can I offer you a _paw_ to help your wishes? Did you want a private booth, a small table, or a seat at the bar?” She flashes a trained smile, and Hubert tries not to act rude or stupid.

“Oh _umm_ , I had a question actually.” He says, glancing around behind her, trying to see if he could recognize any of the servers that were walking around with trays.

“Ask away, sir. Is this your first time here?” She tilts her head to the side, able to read his first time jitters like a book.

“Ah, yes. It is my first time here. I have never been to a place like this before.” He admits with a sigh, glancing to make sure no one else had gotten in line behind him before continuing with his question. “But...I wished to inquire whether or not a man by the name Ferdinand was here?”

As soon as he drops the name, the hostess gives a knowing smile and nods. She goes to mark something down on her paper with the different sections of the bar listed.

“He is here tonight. I will seat you in his section. I am sure he will be happy he has a newcomer who stopped by just for him.” She giggles, then gestures for him to follow to a booth. She sets down a menu on the table and then leaves with a little wave once Hubert sits down.

Once seated, Hubert still feels tension in his body. He glances down at the menu, picking it up to illuminate the text near one of the neon signs. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but he supposes he had to order at least one thing. So, he looks through their selection of mixed drinks and cocktails, tapping against the table in a nervous fashion. He gets so wrapped up in trying to decide on an order that he doesn't even realize that his table is being approached by his personal bunny host.

When he thinks he’s certain on his drink, he sets his menu down and feels the air knock out of his lungs. He can hardly breathe as he eyes catch sight of none other than _Ferdinand_ walking across the room towards him in that same baby blue bunny bodysuit from the magazine. His heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he sees him getting closer and closer with each step. He had thought he looked good in the article, but in person was on a different level completely. He stares in disbelief at how much Ferdinand had grown and changed in their time apart. It was much easier to tell that he looked far taller and stronger than the boy he remembers from their shared past.

Hubert once again reflects on the memories of Ferdinand he had still stored in his mind. He knew him to be a little shorter, and not to mention not nearly as **broad shouldered** or with quite as **long hair**. While it was still the same bright, fiery color of orange, it had grown into such voluminous waves of copper. He could see it swaying with each step he took, gently bouncing on his shoulders. Although, he had to admit that his hair was not the only thing catching his attention. His eyes dip a little past his shoulders, eyeing the way his body suit hugs at his chest. He could see both of his pectorals peeking out from underneath the fabric, looking very plump, yet firm with muscle.

As Ferdinand was almost at his table, he tried to tear his gaze off of his chest and look up at his face. Which was not a hard task, as the man was beautiful everywhere. His amber eyes shined so brightly before him, and a smile spread wide across his glossy lips as he reached the booth. Holding a little notepad in his hand, Ferdinand grins and looks over Hubert with an appreciative gaze before speaking up. It was as if he was trying to double check if his eyes were playing tricks or not on him.

“Good evening! I am overjoyed to serve you today. How can I start you off, sir?” Ferdinand purrs, leaning over the table and placing his elbows down, getting a closer look at Hubert’s face in the low lighting. “Or should I say…. _Hubert_? _”_

Hearing his name off of those lips makes Hubert feel as if he were transported back in time…

When he was still in he was still a eleventh year in school, and Ferdinand was a ninth year brat. He could still see the boy he was back then, a large bright smile, arrogant, wealthy, and very **spoiled**. Always so talkative and far too competitive with everyone he met. Truthfully, Hubert has loathed him for a long time. He was a teacher’s pet and was always in everyone’s faces about trying to take over his father’s business and become better than everyone else, even his friends. He claimed he was going to get the _highest grades_ and go to the _best school._

But it changed after some time. The two bumped heads many times in their different clubs. Both had been on student council, as well as on the debate team. Hence, they were forced to get along, and had been threatened to be kicked out by teachers who supervised those activities when they got too loud and rash with their bickering. Although he never would have thought it possible, Hubert eventually came to understand why Ferdinand worked so hard and boasted so much. It happened during the following year, when he had seen Ferdinand's father come to attend one of their debate competitions.

Ferdinand had lost his round, and it was obvious what shame he felt in his gut. Later on, Hubert had been walking towards the restroom to sneak a cigarette when he overheard Ferdinand’s father belittling him and mocking him right to his face. He could hear Ferdinand just silently sniffling and taking the verbal assault, which had made something snap in Hubert. He had felt a connection in that moment, something deep and moving from his own parental issues with his neglectful and controlling father. He hadn’t been able to just walk away.

He can still remember the horrified look Mr. Aegir wore when Hubert came and grabbed Ferdinand’s shoulder, telling him to stop **making a scene**. He made an excuse that the team needed Ferdinand back right away, and he did not allow his father to make any attempts to speak. He pulled Ferdinand back with him, but not to the team. He had gone to the restroom after all, but just to hold onto Ferdinand as he sobbed in his chest. It was at that moment that he realized perhaps the two of them weren’t such polar opposites. Maybe they could find a way to build a bridge over their small differences.

He shakes out of the memory rush and gives a sheepish smile to Ferdinand, who was _radiant_ before him.

“So you recognize me? I...I never thought I would see you again.” Hubert swallows a bundle of nerves in his throat. “I am glad to see you are, _uhh_..doing well, Ferdinand.”

“Yes, I do! How could I forget your handsome face, Hubert?” Ferdinand beams at him, flashing his pearly white teeth. He was truly like a model, so perfect from head to toe. “And I could say the same back to you. I am so happy to see you again. It’s been, _hmmm_...five years now?”

“Yes. Five years…” Hubert repeats, rather stupefied that Ferdinand had just referred to him as “handsome” of all things. Calling him such a thing when he was looking so heart-stoppingly attractive nearly felt like a crime.

“Time surely does fly.” Ferdinand chuckles, going to fiddle with a strand of his hair. He pushes it out of his eyes and adjusts his headband with his ears. “Well, I want to hear all about you! Like what’s been going on since you got such a **nice** haircut change.”

“O-Oh! You.. _uhh_ , like it?” Hubert fumbles over his words, watching the way Ferdinand reaches over and points a painted nail at his menu, hovering over the table and getting just a smidgen closer. It makes Hubert feel his pulse begin to race a little quicker.

“I **love** it. I want to catch up! But…” He taps the menu and gives a playful wink. “Can you tell me your order first?” He is bent over at an angle that gives Hubert far too much of a view of his cleavage, which has him sweating underneath his bangs already.

“Ah, of course. I will take a…glass of whiskey, please.” He then hands the menu back over to Ferdinand, who takes it and gives a nod.

“Be right back with that for you, sir.” He turns and leaves, and Hubert stares directly at his ass.

He groans under his breath as he watches him walk away, his butt looking perky in the tight bodysuit. It looks so soft to the touch too, making him wonder how he even fits such a well-toned ass in such a taut fabric. Though, he supposes a little bit of his cheeks were sticking out, just as a tease of that slightly paler skin compared to the rest of his golden complexion. However, his eyes glance just a few spaces upwards as that fluffy tail looks _so damn cute_ on his lower back. It just gently moves along as his legs carry him off towards the bar.

Trying to not seem like a total pervert, Hubert looks down at his watch on his wrist as if it were one of the most interesting things he’s seen in his life. He felt so weak-willed here. This was truly Ferdinand’s domain, and he seemed like such a natural as he was dressed in such skimpy clothing and waltzed around the place with such **confidence**. He also could not believe that he was feeling this intoxicated by Ferdinand’s beauty, and he hadn’t even had a sip of whiskey yet. Repressed school age crushes were apparently more powerful than alcohol.

Such a thought brought him back to his various memories, although he could never pinpoint when he started to fall for Ferdinand Aegir. While he could locate when they started to become friends, he could not look back and find a day where he started to have _feelings_ for him. It was as if he just always did, finding him attractive and unbelievably warm and charismatic. It was an indescribable phenomena, similar to that of how he was already falling back into his old embarrassing ways, flustered by his feelings for the redhead.

Yet, as he waits for Ferdinand to return with his drink, there is a feeling of apprehension lingering within his stomach. Despite having had a crush on Ferdinand for a couple years, including when he went to college and Ferdinand was still left finishing his final years in school, he had never acted on his crush. Never said a word to Ferdinand. He had always made excuses that he was far too busy with his studies to have the time for a relationship. Though, it might have mainly been from a fear of rejection.

Even back then, Ferdinand had been a social guy. He was often dating someone, as he had a pretty face and connections to a wealthy family. He couldn’t blame others for all flocking to him. He used to tease him about his constant switching of dates, but it had been from a place of _jealousy_. He had been so **envious** of all those women and men that got to be flirted and praised by Ferdinand. Those who got to hold his hand. To feel his lips on their own.

His bitter reminiscing is cut short when Ferdinand returns with his whiskey in hand, setting it on a coaster and then sliding into the booth beside Hubert. The sudden closeness had Hubert nearly short circuiting. His mind feels like it’s fuzzing over, overwhelmed like a computer with far too many programs open at once. He tenses up as he can even smell Ferdinand at his proximity. Like a warm vanilla and cinnamon, likely from some type of body lotion he used to keep his skin soft to the touch.

“I hope you do not mind me sitting with you. I want to chat a little more.” Ferdinand chirps, fluttering his lashes at Hubert and bumping his arm against him.

“Oh no, you are good.” Hubert says quickly, reaching to grab the glass. “I would like to talk more as well. I wanted to know how you have been; what you have been up to…”

Ferdinand nodded quickly in response, watching Hubert take his first sip of his whiskey. He was not really the hard liquor type, but he found something sensual about watching a man drink a glass like that, or maybe it was just Hubert. He had such a brooding, yet attractive aura about him. He seemed to breathe mystery, and watching him slowly take a few drinks had Ferdinand eager to blather all about his life since they were split.

“Only if you share too.” He hums, and Hubert nods in agreement. “Good. Well,...lets see. I guess I can start with saying that I did not take over my father’s business, _heh_. I actually do not talk with him anymore. Cut ties, but I do chat with my mother!” He gives a shrug.

“Ah, I...am sorry? I know you never cared for your father, but…”

“ _Shh,_ we do not need to focus on that part. I have more I wish to share.” He says with a sigh. “I decided that college was not for me. When I left right after graduation,...there were some personal issues that came up. I had a portion of my life where I...I needed some space and time. But then I found a new passion. I really enjoy my work now. It’s fun to dress up...and I like getting to talk to lots of people.”

Hubert is quiet for a moment as he digests all that Ferdinand just shared with him. He must have been through some rough times, especially if he was cut off from his father. He doesn’t know exactly what went down, but he already believes that whatever occurred, Mr. Aegir was in the **wrong**. He would not pry for details. Not now. They had just met up again, so he didn’t quite believe he had that right to demand any information out of him. Instead, he wished to rebuild up their last connection, if possible. So, he also opens up.

“I am glad to hear you are doing well for yourself then. If you are happy, then I think that means you are quite successful.” He gives another gentle look, and Ferdinand swears he feels his own stomach get a rush of butterflies.

“I am. I do not know what the future holds, but I want to take life day by day. I used to always obsess over the future, but not so much anymore.” He watches as Hubert takes another drink, studying the way his lips wrap around the glass. _Goodness._ He was a professional and shouldn’t be shaken up by a customer. But this wasn’t just a nameless patron. It was **Hubert** , and he wants to keep hearing him talk.

“I think that is wise of you. I also have found a similar motto to live by, and I think I have been doing quite well for myself.” He agrees with Ferdinand, savoring his whiskey with small sips.

“Ah! Yes, I bet! I have seen your name in a few magazines. You are a photographer, yes?” Ferdinand quickly hops on the chance to learn more about his old friend.

“You saw some of my work?” He asks, a bit bashful at the idea of Ferdinand looking through his photos in various magazines.

“Oh yes! You have quite the eye for it, too. I could never be sure if it was you since you photographers are never including pictures of yourself in your collections. But I had a gut feeling it was you; not too many Vestras out there.” He chuckles, and Hubert rolls his eyes.

“Thankfully, not many.” He takes in another sharp breath when Ferdinand poke him in the side with his elbow. Being reminded how close he was to him when he was dressed so _seductively_ was like receiving whiplash. “But yes, you are right. I work as a photographer. I actually work under a studio across town. Though, they do send me to travel for work occasionally.”

Ferdinand looks fascinated by this news, his eyes going wide and curious. He plays with a strand of his hair, curling it around his finger as he speaks again.

“I did not know we had a studio here. How convenient. It would have been nice to go there for my own photo shoot…” He trails off, leaving the trap for Hubert to step in it.

“Right, I did see your article.” He says, and the trap is quickly clamped around his metaphorical foot.

“Did you?” Ferdinand hums, going to move and trace over his sharp cheekbone. “Is that why you are here tonight? Did you come to find me?”

Hubert blinks a few times and feels his cheeks grow red from embarrassment. He did not expect to be so easily discovered.

**“Yes.”**

“ _Aww_ , how sweet!” He gushed, going to nuzzle up against his side affectionately. “I think that little interview and photoshoot was worth it for gaining a new customer and meeting an old friend again.”

“F-Ferdinand—” He takes a deep breath and grabs the rest of his glass to quickly swallow it all down in hopes for a pinch more of courage in his veins. “I am glad I got to see you again. I...I **missed** you.”

The sudden honesty makes Ferdinand stunned. He looks back at him with a surprised expression, losing his mischievous charm. Instead, he looks back at Hubert with a sincere expression. The thought that Hubert had missed or worried about all this time had him feeling _something_ he thought he had long forgotten. But he knows now isn’t the time to focus on such emotions; he was at work and had to wrap up this conversation to get back to other customers. So, he pulls back a bit and offers another dazzling grin.

“I missed you, too.” He says with genuine feeling, before raising his voice to be more playful. “Maybe we should hang out again? You said you had a studio you worked at, right? Could we set up a shoot? I had so much fun at the last one, but I think it could be even better with **you behind the camera**.”

“A shoot? I would love to host one for you. Would you want some photos for a portfolio for modeling?” Hubert suggests, watching as Ferdinand begins to slide out of the booth and back onto the main floor. He doesn’t want him to go.

“Mhm...something like that. So, could you set up a time? I am booked this week with work, but...maybe next weekend?” He pouts his lips, and Hubert swore he would have done anything that man said right then and there.

“ _Uh huh_. Okay, I can do that.” He doesn’t even worry about having to check the schedule. He simply knows he must do this. His throat feels dry again as Ferdinand grabs his empty glass and gently taps the side with his nail.

“Wonderful!” He chirps. “Now, were you wanting another drink, or not tonight?”

Both of them can suddenly hear his name being called in the distance, and Ferdinand offers an apologetic look that expresses his need to head in that direction. So, Hubert shakes his head and gives a wave of his hand.

“No, I’m finished. Thank you, it was...great to talk to you.”

“Likewise.” Ferdinand begins to walk away but then stops a few steps back and turns to wave at him and say farewell before continuing to walk away once more.

Hubert is left there blindly staring as his little furry tail gets farther and farther away. He feels entranced by it once again. His head grows foggy as all he wants to do is watch Ferdinand for hours, simply walking along in that **gorgeous** **outfit**. It sets his heart thumping like a rabbit. But he knows that if he stays here and simply stares at him, he will be seen as creepy. So, he tries to memorize what he looks like in his mind before he slowly gets up from his table. He leaves a rather hefty tip on top for Ferdinand before trying to leave the bar without getting noticed.

When he steps out into the crisp air, he is smacked with the realization that he forgot a few details for his photoshoot.

He didn’t tell Ferdinand a _specific time_ or the _location_ of the studio.

Groaning at his own stupidity, Hubert walks over to his car and unlocks the door. He reaches inside to open the glove box, pulling out his fresh pack of cigarettes. He pulls open the top and reaches to grab a single cigarette between his fingers. Then, he shoves the box back to the glove box before reaching into his cup holder where a lighter is sitting. He pulls that out as well, then closes his car door. He leans against the hood of his car, snapping his lighter on between his fingers and bringing the flame to the end of the cigarette.

Staring up at the sky, he pulls the cigarette to his lips and takes in a slow drag. He used to cough frequently when he first started smoking, but he had adapted to the sensation these past few years. Blowing out the smoke, he wonders if it was smart to already be cracking open this fresh pack. He usually only grabbed one for when he was **overly stressed** and in some sort of miserable state. Though, he supposes the complicated state of his heart and mind could count as emotionally charged enough to justify a cigarette tonight. So, he continues to slowly breathe in and exhale the smoke from his lungs, mind drifting back to Ferdinand once more.

He felt like a fool again, as his thoughts were running wild with endless fantasies about Ferdinand. He kept hearing his voice echoing in his head, saying his name like a mantra. He can picture the way his pink loves move when saying it too, curving into a smile that is soft and flirtatious. His mind divulges further to think about the way Ferdinand’s eyes held him captive like a prisoner. Those honey-brown eyes were overly sweet, especially when they winked at him. Even better was how he looked at him so kind, yet sultry behind those thick, curved lashes. Everything about Ferdinand’s face was like it was _carved by the gods_ to be the image of perfection in man.

Rolling his cigarette between his fingers, he wonders if Ferdinand would come out soon. It was a bit cold out, and he did not want to look too strange waiting outside. His cigarette would eventually reach its end, and he would have no excuse to linger. His eyes are still lost in the stars, glazed over as he is like a school boy with a crush once again. How pathetic he felt. Falling so fast for the same man again. He would have thought he learned his lesson, but it seemed his heart was willing to break again, if it meant he got to spend a little more time in the illuminant aura that Ferdinand constantly exuded.

Suddenly, he hears a sound of a door opening and closing, as well as a group of giggles. He quickly puts out his cigarette, tossing it into a bin nearby. Within the group, he can spot Ferdinand’s bright orange hair from a distance. He sees him wearing a long, burgundy pea coat, looking rather sleek. Although he makes no sound, Ferdinand turns his head and spots him by his car. Immediately, he waves at him and excuses himself from the group to rush over to speak with Hubert again. Seeing him jogging over already had Hubert’s heart skipping a few beats.

“Hubert! Wait up!” He calls out, as if Hubert had the capability to move a muscle in that moment.

“O-Okay.” He says, greeted by Ferdinand once more. However, he was unprepared for the large hug the redhead pulls him into, squishing him tightly in his arms. His nostrils are hit again with the strong aroma of vanilla and cinnamon, and he feels he might **faint** upon the floor if he inhaled his scent a little too long. He pulls back once Ferdinand begins to loosen his grip.

“I am so glad I caught you! I realized I forgot to ask for more details about our shoot! Silly, right?” He laughs and flashes another big smile.

“That was my fault, sorry I let it slip my mind.” Hubert apologies, clearing his throat. “I was hoping we could meet next Saturday, perhaps around two? Does that work for you?”

Ferdinand gives a nod, going to reach into his pocket. He pulls out a crumpled note from his notepad at the bar, along with a pen. Then, he hands it over to Hubert with a small hum under his breath.

“Write it down for me with the address, and I’ll be there!” He says, and Hubert turns to write against the hood of his car, scribbling down the date, time, and location for the photoshoot in the best handwriting he could muster in the dark. The lighting from a flickering street lamp was not the best, but it worked well enough. He double checks to make sure it was all spelled properly before handing it over to him.

“Here. You can show that paper to the secretary and mention that I asked for you to come for a private shoot. Explain you are there for shots for a modeling portfolio.” Hubert says, hoping he wasn’t tripping over any of his words.

“Will do.” Ferdinand stuffs the paper into his pocket and then glances back over to where his own car was on the opposite side of the lot. “Well, I guess I’ll wish you goodnight then.”

“Right. Goodnight, Ferdinand..” Hubert trails off, watching as the other man begins to walk away.

But then he turns to **blow him a kiss,** a tender goodbye for the night. Hubert finds himself sputtering where he stands, shakily waving back at him. When Ferdinand is finally out of his sight and getting into his car, Hubert shakes out of his lovestruck stupor to get inside his own vehicle. He screws up turning his key in the door multiple times before finally pulling it open and plopping into his seat. With his heart still pounding in his chest, he leans forward towards the wheel and grips at it. His face falls forward against the wheel, and he takes in a few calming breaths.

Was this a _good idea?_ Getting himself mixed up again with Ferdinand?

Hubert wasn’t sure, but he sure was going to find out.

* * *

 _"Ferdinand Flirting with Hubert at the Bar " -_ [_Scrambles_](https://twitter.com/Vampaegir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider giving it a kudos and comment! Gaining feedback is the best way to motivate me to continue writing!
> 
> I am having a lot of fun with this fic. It really is just my playground haha~ So, I hope you are ready for medium burn, but like make it sexy with lots of fantasizing. And if you wish to chat with me, check me out Twitter at [ MahouMiss ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an upcoming photoshoot alone with Ferdinand, Hubert is nervous to make a good impression and learn more about his long lost crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are excited for more from this AU! I have been having a lot of fun writing it, so I do hope it sparks your interest as well.  
> We get to our E rating already in this chapter, so please stick around and see what fun is in store <3

Why had he agreed to host a shoot with him? He must have been out of his wits that night to think he could handle the tension of being alone with him, especially when he would be dressing up in that tantalizing outfit. Yet, Hubert knew there was no backing out of this. He had dug himself a deep grave, and now it was his time to lie in it. As he was frantically pacing around one of the backrooms, preparing his camera and the plain white backdrop, he wondered how he had even gotten himself into this situation in the first place.

What started out as a simple plan to disprove _PlayBunny_ magazine’s information about Ferdinand’s whereabouts, ended up being far more complicated. Instead of being an awkward one time visit where Hubert made a fool of himself at a bar full of scandalously dressed servers, it had been a reunion that jump started a plethora of old feelings in the poor photographer. It was embarrassing, at least in his opinion, how quickly all his previous longing from over five years ago came back with a knockout punch just at the sight of Ferdinand on that magazine cover.

Then, actually getting to talk with him and hear his familiar laugh was completely unfair. Seeing how beautiful he’d become in their years apart had been the nail in the coffin, too. This entire past week, Hubert’s mind had been bombarded with images and thoughts of the redhead prancing around in that tight baby blue bodysuit. He was too ashamed to admit how many times he caught himself opening up that magazine, staring at the pictures of his reinvigorated crush looking exquisite upon the glossy pages. But those few photos simply weren’t enough to keep him satiated.

Although he had been tempted to stop for a drink, Hubert had just enough willpower to keep himself from dropping into the bar. Of course, being exhausted from long hours of work did help with deterring his urges to visit Ferdinand. Plus, he didn’t want to come off too strong. Just because they did have a past friendship and a single drunk fling didn’t mean that Ferdinand wanted to be constantly bothered by his presence. So, Hubert was attempting to play it cool, and he had managed to succeed up until this fateful day of their photoshoot had arrived.

He had kept the setup simple, not going for any excessive amount of props, fancy lighting, or costume changes. He only wanted to capture Ferdinand as he was, no extra gimmicks or flare. Even if he was technically coming to take pictures in the bunny suit, that was on his own accord. So, Hubert wasn’t going to tell him how to dress. After all, these were photos for his modeling portfolio. It would be quite the collection to send off to a company in hopes of employment, to say the least. Hubert could not imagine what producer in their right mind would refuse having a man of Ferdinand's physique be a model for whatever clothes or product they were selling.

Fiddling with a few of the standing lights one last time, he nearly knocks one over when his assistant walks in. The woman was rather short in stature with pure white dyed hair, but what she lacked in height she made up with her strong personality. Stepping into the room, she cleared her throat and startled Hubert, who leaned against the light post, quickly scrambling to pull it back into place before it fell.

“Sheesh, do not go breaking our equipment. I thought you were the professional one here.” She comments, raising a brow in his direction.

“ _Lysithea_.” Hubert says in a tired tone, like that of a disappointed parent.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I have to be respectful in the studio since we never know who might be walking in. One of the big-shots and all that, blah blah.” She makes a little puppet of her hand blathering on and on.

“You know, I could get another assistant to run the desk. I’m sure there are many young people your age dying to have a position like this.” Hubert says, crossing his arms over his black, short sleeve button down shirt. He had tried to dress rather casual, as if it were any other day. Though, perhaps he had chosen a pair of gray checkered slacks that were a bit tighter than usual. Plus, his shirt was tucked in and had a deep V neck with three buttons undone to have a loose collar.

“Oh, please. You do not scare me.” She rolls her eyes, moving to adjust one of the straps of her suspenders that went over her plain white t-shirt, connected to a long and slightly flared jean skirt on the bottom. “Anyways, your two o’clock is here. _Uhh_...Aegir was the name?”

“WHAT?!” He exclaims, suddenly pushing past her. “Is he in the lobby?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I came here to tell you.” She then watched as Hubert quickly walked out the door in a weird clumsy hybrid of jogging and sprinting. She couldn’t hold back a laugh, a little curious about what was so special about this man to make her usually stoic, kind of grouchy, boss act in such disarray. She simply shakes her head and walks out of the room, not wanting to be around whenever Hubert and this Aegir person came back.

At the same time, Hubert stops at the corner before the lobby, peeking over the wall. He spots Ferdinand with his hair up in a scrunchy, wearing the same big winter coat from the night at the bar. Pressing himself against the wall, Hubert tries to catch his breath after rushing down a flight of stairs and various hallways. He runs his fingers messily through his hair, trying to accomplish some sort of neat but not too stiff look with his bangs. Sucking in a slow breath of air, he steps out to greet Ferdinand in the lobby.

“Ferdinand. I am glad to see that you were able to find the studio without much trouble.” He says with a polite smile, watching as Ferdinand turns around with a bright grin spreading across his face.

“Yes!” He chirps, moving to grab both of Hubert’s hands, lifting them up to bend at their elbows like they were children playing patty-cake, squeezing them tight. “It’s so wonderful to see you! I almost got lost, but luckily I left early enough so it’s fine.” He chuckles, a tote bag hanging off of his shoulder.

“Apologies. Perhaps I should have written directions. This place is behind a bunch of larger buildings...” He trails off, a small frown on his lips. Yet, Ferdinand lets go of his hands, moving to place a finger on each side of Hubert’s lips, pushing his mouth in a smile.

“Hey, turn that frown upside down. I told you it did not bother me.” He stares at his pink lips a little too long, his own pressing together in a tight pout before speaking again. “Come on, show me where we are getting this shoot started. I need to get this coat off before I overheat.”

Hubert felt his mind already starting to grow fuzzy when Ferdinand reached and touched his face. He swore his mind was playing tricks on him, since it seemed as if Ferdinand was eyeing his lips. But that couldn’t be right; it was likely _wishful thinking_. The redhead did have a pair of sparkling gloss covered lips though, so he couldn’t blame himself forgetting an overactive imagination. He snaps himself out of his idle thoughts, pulling back from his touch so that he can guide him back towards the room he had prepared upstairs.

“Ah, right this way then. Cannot having my model faint before we even get under the lights.” He offers a joke, to which Ferdinand laughs as the two make their way back up to the specific room Hubert had occupied for the afternoon.

Upon entering, Hubert went to check his camera for the hundredth time. He had already prepared fresh film for it, as well as making sure the lens was perfectly clean so no particles got in the way of the shot. He also did a quick look over to make sure that Lysithea was not hiding anywhere, but luckily it seemed she had left him alone and went back to her own tasks. The two were alone, which both excited and terrified Hubert to no end. He tries to remind himself that this was strictly a professional transaction, where he was providing a kind service to an old friend for his modeling portfolio.

Turning to the side, his eyes nearly **bulge out** of his skill when he notices Ferdinand changing in the middle of the room. He had placed his coat on a hook near the door, as well slipped off his tote bag to sit at his feet. While he still had his brightly color-blocked windbreaker on top, he was sliding off his tight pair of leggings to show off his gorgeous legs. He was even slightly bent over as he was lifting his foot out from the bottom hole, balance a little wobbly as he stepped out.

Even though he knows he shouldn’t, Hubert felt his eyes instantly glued to the sight of the rather taut underwear he was wearing underneath. _Goddess_. It hugged his perky little butt so well. If he wasn’t so awkward, he might have just shamelessly stared at the stripped pattern against his sun kissed skin, but his modesty kicked him in gear and forced him to gasp and scramble over to grab Ferdinand’s wrists and stop before he felt any farther.

“A-Ah! There’s a umm, dressing room back here.” He stammers, meeting his gaze and cracking a nervous smile. “Please, follow me.”

“Oh! Sorry, honey. Where are my manners?” Ferdinand says, chuckling under his breath. He grabbed his tote bag and the discarded leggings from the floor. “Point me in the right direction.”

“No need to worry. Just please, use this room.” Hubert says, opening an attached dressing room in the back corner of the room. He flips the switch, letting Ferdinand see the rather small, but still nicely furnished room. Inside, it had a well lit vanity with lights circling around the mirror and a plush stool to sit upon, as well as a few longer mirrors around the room to check on one’s full body reflection. He gives a quick nod to Ferdinand before closing the door, informing him he can take as much as needed to get himself prepared.

Once alone, Ferdinand covered his mouth to let out a rather giddy giggle fit. It was so fun to spend time with Hubert! He had just got here, but he knew it was about to be a very eventful evening together. Feeling eager to impress, he pulls out his outfit from the bag, placing it on the countertop of the vanity. He unzips his windbreaker, folding it up and slipping it with his leggings into the tote. He glances at the mirror, making a few faces as he runs his hands through his hair. It was a bit wild today, curlier than usual, which was why he had put it up in a scrunchy.

Pulling it out, he shakes his locks out and sighs. Maybe he would try to put it back up in a moment. For now, he grabs his pair of white fishnets, slipping them leg by leg onto his body. He makes sure they fit snug, as he usually wore his black or baby blue see-through pantyhose with his uniform. Humming along to a song he had heard on the radio on the way here, he steps into his body suit next, pulling it up all the way. He reaches the back, zipping it up nearly to the top. Though, he has trouble reaching it all the way. That was not an issue though, since he could get Hubert’s assistance in a moment.

Sitting on the stool, he grabs his pair of white go-go boots that reached up about halfway to his calf. He zips them up as well, grinning at the sight. It was a good match for his tights. He usually wore a stiletto heel at work, but he enjoyed a thicker wedge heel and boot. Perhaps it was a bit of a throwback, being so last decade with this pair of boots, but Ferdinand had a soft spot for the shoes. They were a wonderful compliment to his ensemble. He finished up with a pair of white cuffs at his wrists; he didn’t always wear them at work since they got annoying, but for his photos he wanted it all. Grabbing a brush, he combs out his hair before putting it back up and slipping his bunny ear headband on top.

He leans forward, pulling out a tube of lipgloss before running a second application of the sparkly gloss over his mouth. He smiles, winking at himself in the mirror. He had gone light on the makeup today, since he would be under heavy amounts of lights. Unlike at the bar, where heavy makeup was alright under the dim lighting, he had gotten a sparkly white shadow over his lids and a simple thin liner across as well. Once he felt everything was settled, he shoves all his other pieces of clothes in his tote, placed them on the counter, and then stepped out into the main room.

“ _Huuuubert_ , could you help me with something?” He calls out, glancing across the room where the other man seemed to be messing with settings on his camera again. His voice made him instantly turn his head and look over at the dressing room.

“Of course, one moment!” He strolls across the room with long strides, his eyes already drinking up the **beauty** that was Ferdinand in this _scandalous_ uniform of his. “What did you need?”

“Oh, nothing much.” He turns around, lifting his hair up and pointing to his back. “Just finish zipping me up?”

Hubert silently nods, moving his hands to brush against his back. He feels like he is touching something forbidden, even though he had been explicitly invited to do so. He grabs the zipper and slowly brings it up, studying the intricate details of his upper back. He starts to mindlessly count the freckles across his skin, as well as fight the urge to press his lips against a mole that sits upon his right shoulder. It was so damn cute. But Hubert can only savor it so long, as he pulls his hands back once his job is finished.

“Feel alright?” He asks softly.

“Perfect.” Ferdinand says as he turns to face him, a longing glimmer in his eyes.

Hubert walks them back over to the set, pointing Ferdinand to where he would be taking his various photographs. He gets behind his camera, picking it up and looking at Ferdinand through the lens. He blushes as Ferdinand seems like a natural, standing in front of the white backdrop with a confident pose. He places his hands on his hips, flashing his flawless smile towards the photographer.

“Good, good…” He mutters, taking a few practice shots like this at different angles. “We can go through a few poses. I can also give you a chair to work with, if you like.”

“Wonderful. Let’s get started then, just instruct me.” Ferdinand agrees, easily obeying the following commands from the older man.

Hubert guides them through various poses, most very standard. He starts with one with Ferdinand looking over his shoulder, turned about half way to get a good angle of his back and a peek at the fluffy tail above his ass. He has a hand over his lips, looking as if he’s shocked to be caught by the camera. Then, he faces the camera straight forward, moving his hands up to be ruffling up his hair. One can easily make out the muscles of his biceps and forearms in such a pose, which is a wonderful compliment to the pretty and tender smile on his lips.

Next, he leans forward with his knees bent and pressed together. He has a hand on his hip, while the other rests against his thigh. Once again, the way the fishnets cling to his robust thighs are brought to attention with such a pose. Then, he turns to the side, a hand upon his chin as he looks away from the camera, as if staring at something in the distance. His arms are crossed against his chest, and he looks utterly **heart stopping** with the way the light catches on his sparkling eyelids.

Hubert feels like his body raises up a few degrees as he flashes countless photos of Ferdinand. Usually he was never affected by this sort of thing. After your first few shoots, you got used to all the faces and poses a model would make to the camera. You knew they were not directing any of that energy towards you personally, but instead trying to come off as attractive and alluring as possible for whatever they were advertising. Yet, in this scenario, Hubert was a _mess_. It didn’t help that Ferdinand wasn’t here for some fashion brand or product, but instead on his own wishes.

Hence, the jittery photographer found himself licking his chapped lips behind the camera when Ferdinand would look so flirtatiously in his direction. He would wink at him, and a rush of electricity would spark through Hubert’s spine. Even worse, Ferdinand had blown a few kisses towards the camera, and Hubert had to remind his knees not to buckle like a fool. Why did this man have to be so damn pretty? He knows that he cannot even hide the fact that he is gawking at his body this entire time.

Oh, and how Ferdinand was savoring every second of it. Knowing that Hubert had nowhere else to look but at him. He had been professional at his shoot for the _PlayBunny_ article, but he had not put even a half of the passion he was giving to Hubert in that shoot. He found himself easily motivated to be as **coy and risqué** as possible, pushing the envelope every time he strikes a pose. Between each photo, he also tried to carry a conversation to catch up with Hubert. He was very curious about the life he has been living since they had been split apart years prior.

“Ah, do you have some water?” Ferdinand asks, fanning himself gently with his hand.

“Yes. Let me grab you a bottle.” He replies, setting his camera down and walking towards a cooler in the back. He pulls out two bottles of water, then returns to hand one over to Ferdinand.

As he uncaps his own, he watches the way Ferdinand tilts his head back and sucks down a few large gulps of the water. He hates how his eyes watch the way his Adam's apple bobs while drinking. Was he truly so depraved to find every little thing about this man handsome? Maybe he hadn’t changed as much as he thought in these five years, as he still felt like a lovesick school boy in his presence.

“That really did the trick.” Ferdinand hums, watching as Hubert takes a few smaller sips. “I may need to reapply my gloss though.” He chuckles, and both men glance at the smear of pink lipgloss that sits on the neck of the water bottle. Seeing how it _transfers so easily,_ Hubert feels his mind run wild with thoughts of where else it could transfer.

Upon his cheek. Upon the collar of his shirt. Under his sharp jawline. Against his lips.

All such titillating ideas that buzzed in his brain. Yet, he does not say a peep about them. He instead shoves them back down, feeling irked at how easily he gets riled up by the simplest of comments. He is unsure whether or not Ferdinand knows what an impact he has on him, but he wasn’t about to make himself look like some creep so soon into the rekindling of their friendship. So, he clears his throat and offers to grab the tube of lipgloss from the dressing room.

“I will grab it, then we can start up again.” He says, slipping back to the dressing room. Luckily he had left the gloss out on the counter, so he picked it up. His eyes glanced to his bag, seeing some of his clothes spilling out the top. He catches the familiar stripe of his earlier underwear, and his face grows bright crimson in color. What sort of undergarments could he be wearing now under that tight suit? His mind begins to spiral, so he storms out of the room and shuffles to hand the tube of lipgloss back to Ferdinand.

Yet, he sees him carrying a wooden chair in front of the camera, setting it down so that he could finish his last few shots by posing with the chair. When their eyes meet, Ferdinand grins and extends his hand to grab the gloss from his hand. He takes the little wand, swabbing it across his lips and then making a couple wet sounds as he puckers his lips together. The **urge** to taste those plump lips rises once more in Hubert, but he bites down on his tongue to keep himself from voicing such desires out loud.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Ferdinand says, letting him take it back and slip it into his pocket.

Ferdinand sits to take a picture with his legs crossed, a hand holding his chin and another across his lap. As Hubert moves around to get a few different angles of the picture, he finds the urge to ask a couple of questions hits him between poses.

“So, feel free to ignore any of these questions, but I have to admit I am curious about what you have been up to since we umm,...” He trails off, and Ferdinand finishes.

“Last saw each other? Ah, I still feel guilty about that. Leaving barely a week after we, well,...you know.” He flutters his lashes at him, and both knew what they were referring to without saying it directly. “...Since you kindly **comforted** me after that nasty break up with one of my gross exes.”

That was a rather kind way to put it for certain. If Hubert were to describe that night, he would have labeled it what it had been. A _drunk rebound_ for Ferdinand. Being cheated on wasn’t easy on anyone, especially someone as kind as the gullible redhead. He had learned his lesson by now, but back then he had been more on the naïve side to the tricks of people who used him for his notoriety and wealth. As much as Hubert had been blessed that evening, with the man he had been **craving** for the past few years falling so eagerly into his lap, he had been equally **cursed** , too.

Sex with Ferdinand had been magical. The two of them had been so intoxicated after drinking in an attempt to numb the pain. Hubert allowed Ferdinand to pour out his heart after he showed up at the door of his dorm in tears from heartbreak. The awkward college student was trying his best to offer soothing words, assuring his frenemy turned crush that he had not been the one at fault. That his boyfriend had been a jerk and idiot to toss him away. All the praise with the alcohol swimming through his head had Ferdinand all over his best friend.

In the throes of passion, the two hadn’t even made it to a bedroom. Clothes still clung to them when they made sloppy love on his couch. But the night still clung to Hubert’s mind like a high class perfume that lingers in the air even after the person wearing it was gone from the room. Alas, he knows the night didn’t mean the same to Ferdinand. He didn’t hold a grudge against him for it, since he had been the one stupid enough to let his feelings get tangled and hurt. Especially after Ferdinand and his family suddenly disappeared days after his graduation the following week, never to be heard of again. Not a call. Not a letter. Just radio silence.

“Oh,...yeah. I always wondered what happened to you.” He swallows a lump in the back of his throat, watching as Ferdinand stands up to switch his pose. “You mentioned you do not really talk to your father anymore at the bar, right?”

“That’s right.” Ferdinand lifts a leg, placing one foot on the chair to show it off. His ass looked damn good in that position, as well at those glorious legs of his. There was something overwhelming about that long patch of skin between the bodysuit and go-go boots, seeing his thighs pressed so snug against the fishnets. “There was a lot going on during that time. A divorce for one between my parents, but we do not need to get into the details. Not here, maybe another time?”

“Ah! Yes, surely. I would not want to pressure you, I...I was just curious-” Hubert quickly says in a way to apologize for his prying.

“ _Shhh_ , relax, Hubert. I do not want to make this occasion a downer is all.” He offers a tender look in his direction, looking past the camera to stare directly at his eyes.

“Alright, I will drop it.” Hubert snaps a few more photos once Ferdinand gives the signal he was ready. “But...was there anything else on your mind? You can ask me more questions.”

The offer perks Ferdinand up again. He thinks it over, taking the chair and turning it around to have the back facing towards Hubert. He sits on it in the wrong direction, letting his legs be spread open wide as they hang off each side. He leans over the top of the chair, setting his arms across it and letting his head sit on top of them. As he looks at his handsome photographer, he can tell that this particular pose was doing something to the man, much to the _amusement_ of the frisky model.

He watches the way Hubert crosses his legs a bit tighter, as if reacting in opposition to the wide, free pose he was currently rocking. It makes him smirk knowingly, seeing how tense his posture becomes. He wasn’t blind after all. He could tell that Hubert was **enjoying staring** at him this entire afternoon, and Ferdinand loved having that power over him. It only raised his confidence higher, seeing how desperately Hubert tried to hide his obvious interest in him. He was rather cute about it, thinking he could get away with all the vivid expressions that went across his face. The blushes, the quivering lips, the perpetual suggestive glances.

“I do have a question.” He mutters, offering a few different expressions as Hubert snaps his shots. “Are you currently seeing anyone? I noticed you did not have a wedding ring on your finger at the bar, so I wondered if you were currently dating someone at least?”

Hubert has to tighten his grip on the camera, or the sweat in his clammy palms would have made him drop it. That would have been a tragedy since this was his personal favorite, too. He takes in a sharp breath of air and lowers the camera to look back at him.

“M-Me? Married? Oh, no no…” He laughs a bit anxiously. “I am not, uhh dating anyone at the moment. I have been rather work focused. Not really spending my time focusing on...personal relationships.” He explains, eyes staring up at his face and not at how well that baby blue suit fits on Ferdinand’s body.

“That is a **shame**. You are such a cute guy. You need to get yourself out more, live a little.” Ferdinand suggests, both as a flirting tactic and genuine advice.

“Heh, maybe if I find the time…” Hubert says, messing with the collar of his shirt with one hand. “...but what about you? Do you not have a partner?”

Ferdinand blinks as he detects a note of possible envy in Hubert’s tone. He is quiet as he lifts the chair back to be facing normally. However, he takes a similar pose, sitting in it facing the wrong direction. However, he looks over his shoulder, placing a hand on the front of the seat and looking fiercely back at his skittish photographer. He knows his tail is getting a prime chance to be shown off in this position, as well as his cute butt and back.

“I am single.” He states directly, not sugar coating it in any manner. “Though, I am looking for a...quality relationship.”

Ferdinand smiles as the flash goes again and he takes a few shots of this angle. It is their last one for the day. Hubert was going to run out of film space, and Ferdinand sadly had other obligations this evening. Once satisfied, Hubert sets the camera down and finds enough strength to respond.

“That is surprising to hear. You were always so popular when we were back in school…” He comments, watching the way Ferdinand stands and stretches out his limbs.

“True, but I dated a lot of assholes.” He laughs about it now, since it was easier to look back and see his mistakes in a humorous light. “But I am not about to do that again. I know it might not be _Mr. Right_ , but I at least want to be with someone who I feel cares for me in a real, tangible way. Not phony or full of lies.”

Hubert nodded his head, going to grab Ferdinand his water bottle and hand it over. His model thanks him with a grin before eagerly sipping away. There is a comfortable silence as Hubert turns off all the excess lights around the backdrop, letting his camera sit on a table nearby. He then turns back to see Ferdinand grabbing at the top of his suit. He was adjusting the fit around his chest, as it seems it was sinking a little low. He pulled it up to avoid a peek at his nipples, not acknowledging the fact he could feel Hubert’s gaze upon him as he did so. He didn’t want to embarrass him. Besides, it felt really nice to be **desired so openly** , even if it wasn’t explicitly said with words.

“I hope you find him then.” Hubert finally says, taking it one last gander at his outfit. “Also, I may need a moment to clean this up, so if you want to change, you can. Might be more comfortable.”

“This isn’t all that uncomfortable, surprisingly.” Ferdinand says with a laugh. “But, could you tell me the time?” He asks, not having his watch on him, but seeing one on Hubert’s wrist.

“Sure! It is...nearly half past three.” As the words leave his lips, Ferdinand gasps.

“Oh! I will need to change. I have another engagement today at four-thirty.” Ferdinand offers an apologetic look. “Sorry to leave you to put this away on your own. I just need to get myself changed and ready to drive over to one of my friend’s houses”

“I do not mind. Get yourself changed. We can talk a bit after, before you have to go.” Hubert suggests, and Ferdinand nods before heading to the dressing room.

As Ferdinand was changing in the other room, Hubert began to put back the various light stands he had out. He powered them all off and went to slip them into one of the closets down the hall, keeping things tidy and ready to be easily grabbed and assembled for the next time someone would be having a shoot. He also returns the chair to the table Ferdinand had grabbed it from. He opens up his camera, taking out the roll of film. It was a bit larger than your average consumer brand. He needed better quality photos than the general public. Plus, he had saved plenty of money to afford a camera like this. A bit vintage, but with some more modern advantages.

As he feels the roll in his hand, he suddenly remembers the lipgloss in his pocket. He reaches down and grabs it, knowing he would forget if he wasn’t careful. He brings it closer to his face for further inspection, only to notice a faint cherry scent to the tube. He takes a glance over to the dressing room door, making sure it is locked tight before slowly twisting open the tube. He inhales again and sighs softly. He wants to know how it tastes. Would it be as sweet as its scent? It looked so lovely upon Ferdinand’s lips, tempting him terribly.

It would be so easy to quickly pull out the wand and swipe it across his lip, giving himself an indirect kiss from Ferdinand. Plus, a chance to lick away any evidence and see if the cherry scent was matching in flavor. But he cannot. He doesn’t wish to do anything _sleazy_ , as he worried coming off as only interested in him in a physical sense. That was not true at all! He wanted to reconnect with his friend, and he just so happened to be incredibly attractive and causing him a severe case of **lovesickness** with all the feelings being dragged back up from his past.

Closing the lipgloss, he can hear Ferdinand stepping back out of the dressing room with a cheerful smile. He was back in his comfortable clothing, but that didn’t change the fact that he was a sight to behold. Not having to worry about him undressing in the middle of the studio, Hubert was able to easily admire his appearance. He liked the loose fit of the windbreaker on the redhead, as it was a contrast to the tight legging underneath. Even though he was technically showing less skin, there was something racy about seeing how the fabric of those leggings clung to his legs and rear, having a lot of definition around his plush ass and thighs.

“Ah, good! You have it.” Ferdinand chirps, pointing at the lipgloss in his hands as he walks back over to him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Forgot I stuffed it in my pocket earlier.” He chuckles faintly, and Ferdinand shrugs, slipping it into his bag.

“No worries.” He glances at the watch on Hubert’s wrist again, but tries not to seem impatient. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave, but he did try to keep to him promises. “You wanted to discuss something before seeing me off, yes?”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you about the process of developing the photos. You see, I will have to take this film back with me to my house so I can properly treat each photo.” He explains, showing off the film that was in his hand. “But no worries. I should be able to get them all complete by later tonight. I can pick the best shots and come deliver them to the bar. Just pick a time and day, and I can swing by for you.”

Ferdinand finds himself enamored at the way Hubert’s voice raises in volume, showing genuine interest in this topic. He had an obvious passion for his craft, and it showed in his work ethic and abundance of knowledge. He listened eagerly, nodding along until he realized the man had asked a question and was waiting for an answer. He blushed and quickly responded, a bit frazzled over the fact he got so distracted by the sound of his voice.

“Actually...I was hoping you would keep the photos. As a **gift** from me to you.” He says with a teasing tone to his words. “And maybe as an incentive to come see me again. You should really drop by the bar again. It was such a pleasure seeing you during my work hours last time.”

“Huh?!” Hubert looks flabbergasted, his heart skipping over a few beats as Ferdinand reaches over and touches his hand that was holding the roll of film. “I..I umm,..”

“Ah, I hope you do not take offense! It is not that I do not want your work. I know they will be perfect. But...perhaps we could do this again sometime.” He suggests, giving his hand a little squeeze. “More outfits than just this one. More laidback?”

“Ferdinand…” Hubert says softly, worried that his hands were gross and sweaty again. He was simply anxious, not used to someone being so blunt about wanting to see him again. “No offense taken, really. Umm,..thank you for the photos then.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Ferdinand says with relief, slowly letting go of his hands.

“I...I would like to visit the bar again.” Hubert states, not able to look at him directly, so he stares at the cute scrunchy in his hair. “...Do you mind telling me when you will be working?”

“Not at all. I’ll be working every day except Tuesday and Wednesday.” Ferdinand hums, twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. “Guess I’ll see you there, then?”

“Y-Yeah.” Hubert nods, and Ferdinand is very happy with the response.

The two head back downstairs and share their farewells. Hubert gives a warning glare to Lysithea, who was reading a magazine behind the counter, making sure she did not say or do anything to embarrass him. Luckily, she just rolled her eyes and kept her nose buried in the glossy pages. So, Hubert was able to send off Ferdinand without making a fool of himself. In fact, he managed to share another hug with the man. With his face close to his hair, he tried not to get greatly affected by the pretty aroma he had upon him.

Splitting apart, Hubert assured him again that he would stop by, and that he wished him safe travels on the road. Ferdinand ate up his precious concern, offering him another blown kiss like last time at the bar. He sorely wished he could capture it in his hands and savor it. But instead, he just waves at him and watches him leave. He does take a step outside, making sure he got in his car safely before driving away.

As soon as he was gone, he felt the chill of the wind and quickly stepped back inside. Unless he was dying for a cigarette, he wasn’t about to hang out there. Fortunately, his mood was rather in the clouds, so he didn’t need one for the stress relief. He simply went about the rest of his afternoon with a skip in his step, eager to head home and look at the photographs.

* * *

When Hubert returned home, he heated up leftovers from last night’s dinner and went to unwind after a long day. Yet, it was hard for him to want to sit down and relax. Not when he had those pictures that needed to be developed properly. So, after scarfing down a few forkfuls of pasta, he got himself up and quickly washed his dish, leaving it out to dry on the rack. His impatience was killing him, so he went to his personally made darkroom upstairs. He had a two bedroom house, one of which he slept in and the other had been transformed into a personal darkroom with all the necessary tools to develop his own personal photos.

Hence, he entered the room and pulled out his four trays he would need for the process. He places them on the large flat table, heading over to the other side where he pulls a few different bottles of developer, fix, and stop bath for his photos. He sets them down on the table for now, knowing he will need them in a moment. First, he moves to the other corner of the room, where he has a film enlarger machine to take the transparent film he owns and transform it into larger prints where he could personally tend to how the contrasts and colors would pop out in his pictures. He opens up the canister of film and slowly begins the process of feeding images one by one into the machine and picking which he wants to have transferred over to the proper format for development.

He decides on his top ten favorites, and begins the process of doing them one by one. First, he allows the enlarger to work on the piece of film by inserting his multigrade paper. Next, he properly measures out his three trays with his developer liquid, fix liquid, and stop bath. He places them in that order on the table for easy movement between steps. He also has clips above him on a wire to hang the photos up when done, as well as three sets of tongs for lifting the photos by their edges to submerge in the trays step by step.

Once the negative is ready from the enlarger, he pulls it out and plops it into the tray with the developer. He gently shakes the tray to make sure it is evenly coated, then allows it to sit for exactly one minute. After that, he hastily drops it in the stop bath for only ten seconds before moving it to soak in the fixer for about five minutes. Then, he takes the picture out and makes sure it's the contrast he desires. Since it is, he lastly places it in a masking frame and exposes it, turning it right-side up and letting it sit in a fourth tray of water for a minute.

Taking the finished print out, he hangs it up on the line and finds himself staring with an entranced gaze. The image of Ferdinand in that gorgeous blue bunny suit was **infecting** his mind and heart. He bites down on his lip, knowing he needs to continue with the rest of the photos, but he finds it hard to move his feet. His eyes are locked on the photo of him looking over his shoulder while sitting in that chair, and his blood begins to grow warmer. His entire body begins to heat up, and he even feels the faintest stirring below his belt.

“Shit...Am I this _depraved_?” He asks himself, turning his head away and forcing himself to continue working on more of the film.

However, it is a futile mission. As he continues to drip the photos in and out between trays, hanging up several more finished prints on the line, his mind begins to divulge into filthy territories. He knows that it is improper, but the more he stares at all these lustful photos of Ferdinand, the more his pants begin to grow tight and restrictive around him. He finds himself even zoning out while pinning another one up to dry, focusing on the way the bunny ears look in his mess of copper hair...

_“Mhm, that’s it.” Hubert praises the redhead that was face first at his hips, sitting on his knees. “Be a good little pet and help me out here…” He gestures to his pants, which were brandishing an obvious erection._

_“Of course.” Ferdinand replies, eagerly reaching to unbutton the top of his pants, sliding the zipper down and watching his cock bulge out even further in his boxers._

**Beep!**

The enlarger had finished another transfer onto the multigrade paper.

Grunting, Hubert had shoved his pants down, eyes closed as he tried to bring his personal fantasy back to life in his mind. He ignores the scents from the various trays in his darkroom, slipping his cock out from his boxers and pulling it into his hand. He gives a few slow strokes before he falls back into his naughty daydream...

_Ferdinand reaches and pulls down his underwear, staring in awe at his girthy length. He was an endowed man, and the pretty bunny wanted nothing more than to be used for his pleasure. He slipped his hand around his cock, rubbing him nice and slow. It was nearly too much when he would twist his wrist around the head._

_“Can I have a taste, please?” He begs Hubert, looking up at him with his long, curled lashes. At this angle, he had a wonderful top view of his cleavage spilling out from his suit. He resists the urge to refuse him and merely stuff his cock between his breasts for a quick tit fuck, since he had asked so nicely._

_“Go on. Take it. Take all of me in that luscious mouth of yours.” He nearly growls the words, watching Ferdinand part his glossy lips and wrap them around the tip._

_Panting, Hubert watches as Ferdinand slowly takes his length into his mouth. He starts off slow, teasing him with the swiping of his tongue across his cock. He adds a little more suction, hallowing his cheeks and feeling encouraged by the noises that Hubert makes. Every time he moans or jerks his hips forward, he knows that he is doing something right._

_Reaching forward for a steady grip, Hubert grabs Ferdinand’s hair, wrapping around the two bunny ears as well. He gives a smirk down at him before beginning to gently thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock to hit against the back of his throat. Although Ferdinand gags a few times at first, he manages to relax his throat and focus on breathing through his nose as Hubert’s grip grows tighter, jerking him forward to meet with his hips._

“D-Damn it!” Hubert cursed to himself, pulling his hand off to spit into it once again.

He gets his cock nice and wet with his saliva, throwing his head back as he pumps himself in his own hand. As he tried to keep himself well lubricated, his control was slowly waning. The urge to cum was rising, and he could not resist any longer. Not when those amber eyes were staring back up at him once more...

_Ferdinand is making lewd, wet sounds as his face is roughly fucked by Hubert’s massive cock. He can do nothing but drool and drip saliva down his chin, making blubbering noises and moans as he is grabbed by his bunny ears and continually dragged forward to swallow his cock to the base over and over. He looks blissed out, as if in another dimension as his throat and mouth are being used for the pleasure of Hubert._

_Even if he was going to be sore, it would be worth it. His own cock was straining in his bodysuit, making a prominent wet spot with the amount of precum dripping from the head. He was truly a slut to enjoy being treated so forcefully by Hubert. Yet, he never breaks eye contact with the man, eyes glossy with carnal desire._

_“A-Ahh! I...I am gonna cum.” Hubert hisses, and Ferdinand attempts to nod in excitement._

_Pulling out of his mouth, he quickly pumps his cock until his seed sprays across Ferdinand’s face, hitting at one of the ears and his hair. The sight of which intoxicates Hubert further than any alcohol ever could, especially when Ferdinand's tongue rolls out to lick at the spray upon his lips._

Panting heavily, Hubert stares down at his hand, seeing the cum that sits on his palm. He can see drops of it have hit his pants as well, making quite a mess of himself. Immediately, hot **shame** fills him. He couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to do such a thing. He was acting like an animal; like a beast that ran off of nothing but base lust and hormones. He shudders and wipes the mess on the side of his pants, knowing he would need to throw them in the wash.

“...Disgusting.” He mutters to himself, quickly leaving the room. He couldn’t finish any more of the photos. He could not bear to look at another picture of Ferdinand.

He feels such guilt for treating Ferdinand as nothing but a sex object, when he was so much more than that. He was certain the man would be pissed off or grossed out if he knew that he was getting himself off to these photos. People had to always look at a man like Ferdinand and think he was _easy_ , and that was **despicable**. Yet, he had fallen into such a trap.

Shaking his head, he goes to head to his laundry closet, needing to change quickly. He would not just be another jerk who used him. He cared about Ferdinand more than that. He would prove his feelings weren’t just from sexual frustration. They were _genuine_.

He simply hopes he can keep a hold of himself long enough to show Ferdinand the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, thanks for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos as it helps motivate me to write.
> 
> Poor Hubert though! He's a bit dense about the fact that Ferdinand in flirting with him so much, but his intentions are pure! He just wants to make sure Ferdinand is treated properly! Hehe, can't wait to show you guys how their relationship progresses :3 
> 
> Also, sidenote, have some nerdy references of outfits I was thinking of...  
> [ Lysietha's Look ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/b0/2a/bc/b02abcbd62c249669b326b5964952884--s-costume-s-theme.jpg)  
> [ Hubert's Look is the second one, but except the shirt is a bit deeper of a V and is black in color ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ea/61/c7/ea61c7bd6573e6098475e7fa4397f7ea.jpg)  
> [ Ferdinand's windbreaker style, maybe dif colors? ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/7f/7e/577f7ea7ef833386790b003a47b3e224.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert wants to ask Ferdinand out on a date, but is nervous to do so. How does he go about calling and inviting such a pretty man with him out to the movies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Sorry if these have been slower, I have a lot of stuff with work and other writing projects going on. But I am enjoying updating this story when I can! I hope all of you are also enjoying the fun of this silly AU <3
> 
> Just a little content warning for some minor descriptions of violence.  
> Please enjoy the chapter :3

Reaching forward towards his wooden cabinets, Hubert is greeted by the familiar squeak as his eyes scan through the pantry. He finds his needed prize, pulling out the nearly empty tub of coffee grounds. He pops open the cap, greeted by the rich aroma of the grounds and inhales it for a brief moment before turning towards his coffeemaker. Lifting up the top of the machine, his eyebrows scrunch up at the sight of a used filter still sitting inside. He must have forgotten, in his rush, to empty it this morning. So, he stomps on the button at the bottom of his trash bin, letting the top fly open before tossing the soggy filter into the garbage.

He returns back to the pantry, grabbing at a filter and shaking it off from a second one that was trying to stick together. Pushing it deep into the crevice of the machine, he measures out the appropriate spoons of grounds into the filter and pours in fresh water to be heated up and transformed into his favorite drink. He knew that it was already late in the evening, the sun hitting the horizon and nearly taking its curtain call in order for the moon to shine. As he closes the lid and switches the machine on, his eyes stare blankly at the orange stripes across the skyline.

The vibrant colors remind him of the gorgeous mane that Ferdinand had. It always looked so soft and well cared for in every way. He could not begin to imagine the routine the man must have to keep his hair so voluminous and sleek. Though, hair care wasn’t the main thing on his mind. He was more concerned with the thought of running his fingers through his hair, caressing it softly and getting a chance to smell whatever shampoo he used to keep it clean and fresh. His thoughts go as far to imagine **gripping viciously** at the back of his head, bundling up a large section of his hair and using it like a handle.

Ferdinand’s back would arch as he was pulled back to meet with the steady snapping of his hips. His perky ass would jiggle each time he would thrust forward, burying himself inside of the other man with steady precision. Every time he tugged at his hair, Ferdinand would respond with a wanton moan. Towering over the redhead, he would tilt his head back with his grip on his hair, meeting his lips for messy, open mouthed kisses to silence the slutty sounds that erupted from his lips. As he listens to him beg, he could almost make out the words…

**_DING! DING! DING!_ **

Hubert snaps out of his naughty daydream at the sounds of his coffeemaker alerting him that it was finished with its job. So, he quickly flipped the switch off and reached for a mug on his drying rack. It was clean enough. He grabs the handle of the pot and pours himself a cup, watching the steam rise up from the coffee. It smells even better now that it was freshly brewed. He clicks the pot back into place, knowing he would be back for the rest later this evening. It might have been a bad habit to drink caffeine so late in the evening, but Hubert was too stubborn to care.

Bringing his mug over towards his main living space, he takes a spot on his sofa and sets it down on a coaster on top of the coffee table. His fingers skim through the crevices of the couch, digging in and ignoring a coin or two his fingers brush against. He grins as his hands locate the remote to his television, turning it on and beginning to unwind for the evening with his warm cup of coffee and some nonsense sitcom he only really half listened to. He paid little attention to the story, merely enjoying the ability the shows gave him to disconnect and settle down after a strenuous day.

However, it seemed he was struggling to find his usual zone. Sipping from the mug, he taps on the side and feels his mind sifting through scattered images of Ferdinand once more. He attempts to keep them appropriate, feeling a swell of guilt in his gut. It had been a few days since his photoshoot, and he had yet to return to the bar. He felt embarrassed to go and see the man after _touching himself_ in the middle of his photo developing. He could claim it was the scents getting to his head, but he knew the truth. He simply was incredibly attracted to Ferdinand, and the pretty server didn’t even have to try to reign full control over his mind.

He worried that Ferdinand was upset that he hadn’t shown his face around the bar as he promised. He didn’t mean any insult by it. Honestly, quite the opposite was intended. Being overly concerned with Ferdinand finding him to be solely focused on his sexual appeal and not him as a person was a major weight upon the photographer’s shoulders. Though, ignoring the man was not the correct answer either. Hence, Hubert sank into his couch and huffs, feeling like an absolute fool. He wanted to speak with him, but not in the context of the bar. He wanted it more private and personal.

Setting his coffee down on its coaster, he gets up to go searching around his living room. He checks one of his bookshelves, then in the center console around the television. He has no luck, only messing up his organized CD and VHS collections. He looks near the front door where he kept a stack of old newspapers and magazines, swiftly moving to locate a thick phonebook from the massive pile. He brings it over to his coffee table, setting it down with a light thud. His slender fingers begin to flip through the yellow pages, blowing off some dust.

“Should have asked for his number…” He grumbles to himself, always annoyed at the power of hindsight. As he fingers through the pages, he is grateful that Ferdinand’s last name is so early in the alphabet. His eyes scan until coming across **AEGIR** in tiny print, followed by a home phone number. He knows these things are not always up to date, but he sure hoped it would be right. He picks up the book, taking it with him over the desk in the opposite side of the room. He takes a seat, reaching for the red corded phone and putting it to his ear. His fingers push in the buttons on the pad.

Swallowing a hot bundle of nerves, he clicks in the final number and waits. A few seconds of silence follow before a trilling ring starts to echo in his ear. He can count it _one...two...three...four_ times. Yet, no answer. He glances back down to the page to be certain he punched in the proper number and hadn’t let his eyes slide up or down a line. It was the correct number, at least according to this phonebook.

As a sense of _disappointment_ starts to overtake him, pulling the phone from his ear and dragging it back towards its spot, when he suddenly is graced by a frazzled greeting.

“H-Hey! Ah, hello? Are you still there?” Ferdinand calls out into his phone, holding it a few spaces from his dripping hair.

“Yes! I-I am here!” Hubert yanks the phone back to his own ear, nestling it between his neck and shoulder as he fidgets in his chair. “I erm,...I mean, may I speak to Ferdinand? It is Hubert, from the umm...photoshoot.”

“Oh, you already are, dear.” Ferdinand purrs from the other line, tugging upon the towel he had quickly wrapped around his body. “It is so nice to hear your voice again. I am sorry for taking so long to answer. I was in the middle of a bath.”

Hubert listens as Ferdinand laughs, joining with a nervous chuckle of his own. His mind begins to spiral at the thought of the other man _currently wet_ from his bath, talking to him with nothing but a towel on his body. He tries to keep his imagination under control, but he cannot keep himself from thinking about Ferdinand’s chest dripping with water across his gorgeous muscles. Droplets falling towards his waist, where the towel would sit loosely around his hips, ready to fall at the tiniest movement and reveal himself fully nude.

“Uh huh…” Hubert hums, mind still struggling to push back the steam that had flooded it.

“Heh, Hubert? You alright there? Seems like a cat got your tongue. You were the one to call me.” Ferdinand teases him, leaning against his wall.

He did have a pink, fluffy towel at his hips, and he was trying to keep his hair all on the opposite shoulder so it did not wet the phone. He still had to properly dry it. He would likely let it air dry, since it gave it more of a poof and volume than when he forced it dry quickly with a hair dryer. While the placement of his phone being upon the wall wasn’t the most comfortable, he didn’t mind so much. Not when the other side had a man as handsome and suave sounding as Hubert. If there was one thing that has always made Ferdinand feel like ice in the middle of summer, it was Hubert’s rich, deep voice.

“My apologies, I lost my train of thought.” Hubert says, trying to excuse his lack of words. He must have seemed a fool, calling him and then being speechless the moment he answered the phone.

“Oh hush, it is nothing. Happens to all of us.” Ferdinand’s finger begins to twist and play with the cord of his phone, feeling giddy like a school boy. “Now, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Ah, right. I umm,...” Hubert stalls, not sure how to go about this next part. He knew what he wanted as clear as day, but was he willing to say it out loud? He knew he had to do so, or else he would be even stranger to call Ferdinand out of the blue without a proper reason.

He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the words spill from his lips in a rush.

“ _I-would-be-ever-grateful-if-you-wished-to-accompany-me-on-a-date-to-the-movies._ ” He speaks in one breath, letting the words come out in a messy jumble. He even pants as his lungs demand a large intake of air after not taking a single break between his words.

The silence seems to last for eons, even if it were only a few seconds. Ferdinand was simply piecing together his words before the light bulb illuminates in his head. He feels his heart start to pick up in his chest, sliding down against the wall some as he feels suddenly attacked by a rush of **fuzzy feelings.** He straightens himself out, unable to keep himself from sounding absolutely thrilled with the raised volume and pitch of his voice.

“Yes! I would _loooove_ to go out with you!” He exclaims, twirling the cord even more around two fingers now as he speaks. “When works for you, honey? I have a day off this upcoming Thursday…if that is not too soon?”

“N-Not at all.” Hubert replies hastily, leaning forward to rest his chin in the palm of his free hand, a lovesick expression upon his face. His eyes were soft and dreamy, staring off into the distance, and his mouth was curved into a small but tender smile. Little dimples even form in his cheeks.

“So, it is a yes then?” Ferdinand double checks, having to reach and keep his towel from slipping loose.

“Absolutely yes.” He speaks and Ferdinand can hear the smile in his voice. “Perhaps I could pick you up around seven in the evening? We can see whatever movie you want.”

“Oh, what a **gentleman**. Allowing me to pick?” Ferdinand teases, feeling hot despite the fact he should have cooled off from the warm water of the tub by now. “It’s a date then.”

Those words feel like the final wax seal on a letter, closing it tight and making the plan official. He had a date with Ferdinand; a man far too pretty for him, in his opinion. He would have to try his hardest to make sure the date was a success. Nothing could be left up to chance.

“Wonderful. I shall be looking forward to it.” Hubert sighs dreamily. “Any idea on the film choice?”

“Oh! I heard there was a new slasher thriller coming out!” He answers excitedly, bouncing on his heels. “I remember how much you enjoy those types of movies. Heh,...we used to watch some together with Mercedes and Edelgard. Do you remember that?”

A heavy pang hits the photographer's heart, as Ferdinand lands a direct hit remembering such fond memories and his preferences.

“You got me. I still am a fan of them, despite their predictable plots.” He chuckles. “And yeah, I remember. You would hide behind one of the couch pillows half the time.”

“H-Hey! You guys would make us turn off all the lights, and I was younger then. I can handle it now. No sweat.” He sounds like his old self when he speaks like that, showing his vigor and arrogance to be the very best and prove Hubert wrong.

“Right, my bad. We can go see that one then. I’ll swing by the theatre to read the times and call you if we need to adjust our pick up time for the, umm... **date**.” He bites on his lip, feeling funny saying it out loud.

“Great! This is going to be so much fun!” Ferdinand says, looking to the floor and noticing the small puddle he has formed from the water he’s been dripping this entire time. “Ah, sorry to cut this short, but I do need to finish my bath and get to bed soon. Work day tomorrow.”

“Oh! Yeah, you do that. We can talk later…?” He trails out, leaving it as a question to not assume too much from the other man. However, Ferdinand only laughs in return.

“We will. Goodnight, Hubert. I hope you sleep _very well_ tonight.”

“Goodnight, Ferdinand. Uh, same to you. Rest well.”

He hears the click of the other line ending as Ferdinand puts his phone back on the wall. Meanwhile, Hubert puts his phone down and presses his face into his hands, feeling the residual heat that has gathered across his cheeks during their entire conversation. He was such a **fool** , falling so hard and fast. But at least Ferdinand wanted to go out together. That had to mean something, and he would keep telling himself that as he practically floated around his house in high spirits.

Thursday could not arrive any sooner.

* * *

When the long awaited evening arrives, Hubert has dressed himself accordingly for the event.

After much deliberation in front of his mirror and constant trips back in and out of his closet, Hubert had decided to go with a safe choice of a faded blue jean since they fit him well, and he liked the washed out color. He slipped a simple black belt around the waist and also grabbed one of his pattern short sleeve button up shirts. He only had a few since he personally wasn't a large fan of all the prints, but this one was subdued enough for his taste. The design was like an abstract painting in a museum, full of oddly colored shapes of squares, triangles, and rectangles in muted colors of blue, red, yellow, and orange over a black background. He cannot recall when he bought it; he thinks someone might have gotten him it as a gift.

Keeping the first two buttons undone, he knew it was going to be a bit chilly this afternoon, so he decided to grab a leather jacket from the back of the rack. It used to get much more use, but he had tried to lessen the remnants of his _slightly punk phase._ Still, he slipped it over top and ran a comb through his hair a few more times for safe measure. Once he felt he had done enough, he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door to pick Ferdinand up from his apartment.

Luckily the drive was rather pleasant and not heeded by much traffic. Hubert had called Ferdinand again later in the week to confirm the time of their date, as well as grab his address in order to swing by. Upon arrival at his apartment complex, he did a double check over his car to make sure it was clean. He had tidied it up the day before so it was spotless and had even bought an air freshener for the big night. It was a bit overbearing of a scent to him, but he could tolerate it if it helped to impress Ferdinand.

Stepping out of the driver’s seat, he jogs over towards the building and enters. He goes over to buzz Ferdinand’s number on the pad, as the main door was locked to non inhabitants. He slips his hands behind his back, suddenly worrying if he should have gotten him a gift. No, that was too soon; he reasons with himself in his own thoughts as the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase gets louder. He takes a step back as the door pushes open, revealing Ferdinand in all his beauty.

His hair was curled slightly, and he had part of it up in a high ponytail. It looked pristine, as did the rest of his fashion. Hubert cannot help but admire the fit of his clothing, especially his shirt on top. He had an oversized short sleeve shirt that had far too many buttons undone for modesty, revealing a large portion of his chest. To which, Hubert ogles the skin underneath, which looks lovely against the light green color, covered in floral patterns of white and faded yellow flowers across. It was tucked into his jeans, which were a much brighter blue than the other man’s pair. They also seemed to be a bit more high waisted, showing off his figure.

“Hey there! So glad to see you. I need this date. It’s been such a busy week.” Ferdinand says, flashing a smile at him. He also appreciated the appearance of Hubert, eyeing the jacket specifically. It was a good fit for him.

“Well, lucky for you I have arrived right on time then.” Hubert chuckles, moving along to open the door to the front of the building, watching as Ferdinand steps out before him. He leads them over to his car, quickly shuffling to open the passenger side for Ferdinand too.

“Oh my. A gentleman again, huh?” Ferdinand taunts, getting into the car and buckling himself in. “Ah! What a lovely smell! Mhm, a nice tropical scent.” He reaches to touch the little dangling tree and grins as his guess was correct.

“Heh, glad you like it. I just grabbed one at the gas station the other day.” Hubert says, starting up his car and flipping on the radio. He begins to pull out from the lot, heading back towards the road. He knew he had to keep himself focused on driving, but it was going to prove difficult when he was this close to Ferdinand in such a small enclosed space.

“Good choice.” Ferdinand says, messing with the knob for the radio until finding a station he liked. He hums along to the music, looking thrilled to be here. “You do not mind if I sing along a little, do you?”

“Not at all.” Hubert then laughs at a memory that pops up. “I never could stop you before, singing your **obnoxious** choir or theatre songs.” It’s a light tease, and Ferdinand just rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, you are right. I will sing regardless of your opinion.”

Ferdinand does just that the entire drive to the theatre. It was like receiving his own personal concert, except the lead singer was cramped in a passenger seat and only able to wiggle around in place for choreography as he sang proudly. Although, Hubert didn’t mind really. He had a pretty singing voice, and the joy that radiated off of Ferdinand was nearly _contagious_. When they do arrive at the movies, he almost feels a little reluctant to stop him.

Yet, the two get out of the car and make their way inside the theatre. It was decently busy, but not super packed. It wasn’t a weekend night, so they wouldn’t have to be squished in a row surrounded by as many guests. Which was good, since Hubert didn’t know if he could handle both the pressure of strangers surrounding them and the need to impress his date at once. Approaching the ticket booth, he pays for their tickets to the slasher flick, then they head over to the concession counter for treats to munch on. The two didn’t want to have to worry about missing part of the movie, so they decided on only a medium popcorn to split between them.

Holding their tickets while Ferdinand brought in the bucket of popcorn, the two found their theatre number and headed inside. Fortunately, they were able to locate a pair of seats near the middle of the room, not too close or far from the screen. Getting cozy in their spots, the two sit beside one another and begin munching on the popcorn before the film even starts. A number of advertisements play on the screen, but Hubert didn’t really mind. He enjoyed the lights still being dimly lit, taking peeks at Ferdinand’s face as he stuffed his cheeks with popcorn. It was cruel how anything he did was cute.

When the lights come fully off, Hubert looks to the screen and watches as the title sequence begins to play for the film. The movie itself wasn’t anything special, just another of those films about a killer attacking random campgrounds. The sort of thing where he could predict who would be the only survivors at the end by around ten to fifteen minutes into the film. Yet, Ferdinand seemed to have his eyes staring eagerly at the screen, sitting up in his seat. Hubert tries not to stare too long, but it becomes increasingly difficult as the evening goes on.

As the movie progressed and popcorn was running low, Hubert had found himself losing interest in the film. The women screaming were annoying and stupid to watch trip at least a dozen times, but he did appreciate the use of blood. It was a bit over the top, but some scenes were more on the realistic side than most horror movies he had seen lately. Still, he finds himself drawn back to Ferdinand. He loves looking at his face, watching the way it lights up with the colors of the screen reflecting upon it. Even in such low lighting, he looked amazing. He almost wished he could capture this moment as well, wanting to savor it forever.

Glancing between them, he notices how neither of them have tried to use the armrest between them. He would have gladly offered it to Ferdinand, but he also wonders if he was purposely not making use of it because he was waiting for the older man to make a move. The thought makes Hubert begin to sweat, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched a poor man get slashed on the screen. They were over half way through this film, and there was no more excuse of trying to hold the popcorn to explain why he wasn’t attempting to make this a more _romantic evening._

Weighing his options, he wonders if he could set his hand on the rest with his palm up, offering to hold onto Ferdinand’s hand. Though, he quickly shakes the idea out of his head. It was dark, and he worried he would look like an idiot with his hand open without Ferdinand noticing. He was not ready to have his self esteem crushed so soon, so perhaps a more direct approach would be needed. It might have been cheesy, but slipping his arm around him sounded like the best bet.

Taking in a deep breath, he goes for it and starts to yawn, covering his mouth with one hand while raising the other behind him to stretch out. Yet, as he gestures his arms towards Ferdinand, the two bump arms as Ferdinand had been also leaning over to wrap an arm around Hubert’s shoulder. This left the two highly embarrassed, quickly retreating their arms and looking away from each other. But after a few seconds, Ferdinand muffles his laughter into the palm of his hand, not wanting to ruin the movie for the few other patrons in the room. Yet, the sound still reaches Hubert’s ears, and his embarrassment melts into amusement as well.

The two have to hush their fit of giggles, finding it hard to believe they both reached for one another at the exact same time. Ferdinand lays his head on Hubert’s shoulder, smiling up at him and trying to encourage him with his eyes to follow through with the next step. So, he moves his arm around the redhead’s shoulders and gently holds him. Hubert feels his heart start to race, and he wishes he could claim it was from the film and not how warm Ferdinand felt up against him. He could smell vanilla and a faintly fruity scent coming from his hair. It was as soft as he had imagined as it tickled against his neck. It’s much more fun to watch the movie now, gently rubbing at Ferdinand’s shoulder.

Hubert liked the film, but he **preferred the company** he was with more. Sitting in the dark, nestled against one another was more romantic than he thought it would be. He indulged himself in Ferdinand’s pleasant scent, as well as staring into his eyes various times throughout the evening. He could have counted his curved lashes or the freckles on his nose, if he wasn’t afraid of being caught gazing upon him for too long.

As the credits begin to roll on the screen, Ferdinand finds himself unwilling to get up. Even though others have begun climbing down and leaving the room, he doesn’t want to leave this moment. He hasn’t been a proper date in some time, and Hubert did well to make him _swoon_. His heart was beating steadily in his chest, feeling comfortable in his embrace. He knew that some of the employees would come in to clean soon, but he tries to cherish this little time together. Closing his eyes, he ignores the fact the lights had come back on, illuminating their attempt at cuddling close in the middle of the theatre.

“Ah, we should get moving, shouldn’t we?” Ferdinand says with a sigh, hating how it seemed two hours passed in the blink of an eye.

“I am afraid so.” Hubert spoke quietly, meeting his gaze when his eyes opened back up. He feels a magnetic pull between them, but he manages to resist. “...I should get you home before it gets too late.”

“O-Oh, right.” Ferdinand takes one last long look into those mesmerizing green eyes before pulling himself off of him, getting up from his seat.

The two toss out their garbage, heading out of the theatre after a quick bathroom stop. Adjusting to the bright lights in the halls is painful, but it dissipates after a couple minutes. Soon enough, they get back into Hubert’s car and begin the drive back. It’s a more somber ride. The music is lower, and Ferdinand only hums alone occasionally this time around. There was some thoughtful conversation about portions of the movie between the two men, but they seemed to be avoiding the obvious dread lingering in the air. Usually, dates were awkward for Hubert, and he wanted to leave them as soon as possible. But not with Ferdinand; it had been dreamlike almost.

Pulling up towards his apartment complex, Hubert turns off his car and glances over at Ferdinand. He seems to be lost in thought, not noticing they had arrived. It wasn’t until the music stopped that he even shook out of it. He looked back towards Hubert with a tender smile, reaching for his belt to unbuckle and hop out of the car. He hears the other car door open, and it makes him feel special to know Hubert was going to go as far to walk him to his door. It was a kind hearted gesture, and he appreciated it greatly.

Stepping into the main entranceway, Ferdinand fiddles with his keys in his jean pocket. He doesn’t pull them out yet, waiting to see how Hubert would want to spend their last few moments of this date night. He watches as Hubert coughs into his fist, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Did you have a good time? Enjoy the movie?” Hubert quietly asks, tugging at his jacket a little.

“Yes, I did. It was a great time, and I want to thank you for asking me out.” He grins back at him, a pink color settling on his cheeks. “We should do it again sometime.”

“R-Really?” Hubert replies in an instant, shocked but happy to hear him eager for another date.

“Duh! I had so much fun tonight, Hubert. You know how to make a man feel... _special_.” He beams at him, wanting him to know that he had truly enjoyed this evening together.

“A-Ah, I am glad then.” Hubert gives a sheepish look, watching at Ferdinand does not seem to be budging. He didn’t move a muscle towards the door, as if stuck in place. “I will be sure to swing by the bar again, and we can maybe plan another date…?”

“I will look forward to it.” Ferdinand nodded, then found his eyes watching the way Hubert runs his tongue just barely over his bottom lip in an anxious fashion. “I guess I will wish you a goodnight then and a safe drive.”

“Right, thank you.” Hubert says, feeling that pull once again. It’s even stronger now, as he can see Ferdinand pouting his lips ever so slightly. He reached and played with a piece of his hair, looking up at him through fluttering lashes.

Taking a step nearer, Hubert tries not to trip on his own two feet. He could see Ferdinand start to lean forward on his feet, inching closer to him as he approached. No words are spoken as Hubert leans down, watching those amber eyes close and cheeks burn up red as he is mentally preparing for Hubert’s next move. When he is nearly a few spaces before his lips, Hubert starts to grow panicked and turns to the side.

His lips press into Ferdinand’s cheek, giving a tender peck upon his warm, flushed skin.

Ferdinand blinks and opens his eyes, looking even more flustered than before. He had expected a goodnight kiss upon his lips, but this was somehow even more heart pounding. The pure **chasteness** of it has Ferdinand feeling so fuzzy inside again. He cannot stop smiling, eyes glossy with _infatuation_ as Hubert pulls back and speaks once more.

“G-Goodnight, Ferdinand. I hope you rest well.” Hubert says, backing away a few steps.

“Oh, I will.” Ferdinand coos, turning towards the door and pulling out his keys. “Sweet dreams, Hubert.” He gives a final wink before turning and opening the entrance, waving goodbye before leaving Hubert by himself.

Forcing his legs to move, Hubert manages to sit himself in his car again. He turns his keys in the ignition, but then stops and rubs his thumb across his lips.

He had **kissed** Ferdinand tonight, even if it was just on the cheek, and the other man hadn't pulled back.

Gripping tight on the wheel, he felt like singing proudly to the music. Maybe there was hope yet for them

* * *

Riding on his high from their date, Hubert had decided to try and visit the bar again later in the week, but this time with much more confidence. He wanted to see Ferdinand before their next date. He already missed him and his award winning smile. The bar seemed like the best way, too. Not only did he get to unwind and chat with him, but he would be dressed in a _very attractive_ outfit. So, as long as he could handle being looked at by other patrons and servers, it was a very beneficial interaction.

The bar was always busy, but not terribly tonight, which was a plus for Hubert. Since that meant Ferdinand would have more time to interact and chat with him. So, he got himself a private table and waited to see the cute fluffy tail and long ears come walking his way.

Ferdinand was thrilled to see him, and he showed it by his extra attention he gave Hubert. While it was customary to linger and talk with patrons for a few minutes while taking and giving their orders, he did not usually sit down with them much. He would lean against the table and give a few flirty smiles and stares to help make the customer feel welcome, but he would get back to his post speedily to make sure no one was left wanting for anything.

But then there was Hubert, who did get a **special treatment** , whether Ferdinand meant to do so or not. The two would talk for a lot longer than he did at the rest of his tables, and he would even sit back in the booth with him to chat if he had a spare moment. He was much more handsy, too. He didn’t really tolerate touching or being touched by random guests, but he knew Hubert. Plus, he liked it when Hubert would brush a piece of his hair back or reach to adjust his headband so the ears didn’t flop over.

However, his favoritism towards Hubert was being noticed by a few of his regulars tonight. At the bar and other tables, a couple gentleman watched as Ferdinand almost literally walked with a skip (or hop) in his step when he approached Hubert’s booth. From afar, it was easy to read the _pining gazes_ that kept being shared between the two gentlemen. Of course, no serious affection was shared in such a public place, but that didn’t matter to the other men. They were irritated that Ferdinand seemed to smile and laugh so much around Hubert, when the rather brooding man didn’t look all that special in their eyes.

A few even tried to eavesdrop on their conversation near the end of the night. By this point, Hubert had finished his cocktail for the evening. He had gotten it from Ferdinand’s suggestion. It was a little sweet for his taste, but he still enjoyed it. However, as he played with the straw in the glass, swirling it around as he waited for his beautiful server to return, he knew he had to start heading out. He had arrived late in the evening, hoping to catch a minute to chat about their next date coming up, but he had kept his mouth shut about anything too personal.

Throughout the evening, he had felt the weight of eyes upon him. He did not appreciate being stared at, and he disliked the muffled chatter he could just barely make out from tables a few spots down. Hence, when it was nearing closing time for the bar, he quickly wrote down a small message to Ferdinand on the back of his receipt when he went over to retrieve his payment.

_‘Can we talk after your shift? I will be waiting in my car.’_

When Ferdinand read over the message, he took the money and smiled, giving a nod. He also gave a signal that he would be another fifteen minutes, flashing his five fingers up three times.

“Thank you for your continued patronage.” Ferdinand says as he folds the receipt in his hand.

“No, thank you for your service. Goodnight then.” Hubert stands up, slipping his coat back on and giving a nod.

“You have a **lovely** night, sir.” Ferdinand purrs, giving a wave of his hand before turning away with a gentle swaying to his hips.

Snapping his head from staring at the cute tail above his ass, Hubert walked out of the bar and into the parking lot. He unlocked his car and sat down, reaching for his glove box to pull out his cigarettes. He hadn’t even used one all week, but his nerves were _heightened_ at the moment. He was still overwhelmed at the prospect of Ferdinand flirting with him, but even worse was his anxiety about asking about their upcoming date. The nonlogical parts of his mind kept telling him Ferdinand would change his mind about wanting a second date, but he tried to ignore it.

Snapping his thumb against the lighter, he lights the end of his cigarette and takes in a slow inhale. He turned and rolled his window down, just enough to blow the smoke out from his lips into the night air. Slouching in his seat, he continues to unwind with the comfort of nicotine. Time seemed to go by rather quickly, as he watched mindlessly as other guests all got in their cars and left. The streetlight by him continues to flicker on and off as he waits to see Ferdinand leave from the backdoors of the bar. He was in no real rush to get home tonight, since he would only crash as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Eventually, Hubert finishes his cigarette and tosses it in an ashtray in his car. He would clean out his car before another date, so it didn’t really matter at the moment if it had a strange mix of tropical air freshener and cigarette smoke wafting through it. As he looks down to his watch for the time, he can hear the heavy creak of the doors opening from the bar. He can see Ferdinand step out, wrapped up in his coat again. He seemed to be scanning the lot to find Hubert’s car, but before Hubert could get out to wave to him, **trouble** arrived.

Around the corner, two of the men that had been spying on Ferdinand and Hubert's interactions during the night came out to approach the server. They walked over towards him, acting friendly enough by exuding an _intimidating aura._ One was a little taller than Ferdinand with a bit of a gut on him, while the other was shorter and had more muscle mass. Both were obscured by the lack of light in the parking lot, which made it hard to see their faces or what they were doing with their arms.

“ _Heyyyy_ , cutie come here.” The shorter man calls, as the other man whistles to grab Ferdinand’s attention. “We just wanted a little word with you.”

“Yeah, it will only take a second.” The taller gentleman adds, as both come closer to Ferdinand.

The redhead offers a very fake smile, not wanting to cause a scene. He has his hands buried in his coat pockets, trying to linger by one of the streetlights to feel a bit more secure in the situation. He forces a laugh and glances around the lot, seeing it nearly empty minus a few cars from staff still in the building.

“I am sorry, sirs. But ah, I really need to head back home. I am sure you could pop by another time during one of my shifts and catch me then.” Ferdinand offers, his hand wrapping around his keys in his pocket.

“Aww...that’s no fun. We waited all this time for you, too.” One says with a frown, stepping far too close. “I think it’s only fair you give us a little more of your time. We are regulars here…”

Both men nod and mumble drunkenly in agreement, obviously _intoxicated_ by the slurring of their words and unstable balance in their steps. Yet, as Ferdinand tries to again reject them, his own voice is cut off when Hubert slams his car door and steps out, yelling over from across the lot to grab their attention.

“ **HEY! HE SAID BEAT IT! NOW GO**!” Hubert starts to quickly approach the scene, his sleeves rolled up and feeling anger coursing through his veins. He wanted to be smart about this and stop them with an element of surprise, but his rage wasn’t allowing it. He felt the urge to stand up and protect Ferdinand from danger, and these two men felt very unsafe to him. He doesn’t back down, even when the two men turn to face him.

“Oh? So it’s _him_ again. Listen here, **buddy**. You better get back to your car before we decide to hurt you.” The taller man spits in his direction, his stance aggressive and threatening.

“Run along and don’t come back here again, if you know what’s good for you.” The other adds with a snarky laugh.

Ferdinand covers his mouth and watches as the shorter man begins to pull a knife from out of his back pocket. He could not see this ending well, so he had to take action before things got ugly. He screams to alert those inside the bar as he charges forward and knocks the shorter man onto the ground with sheer force. The pocket knife drops from his hand, and Ferdinand quickly kicks it away.

A brawl immediately breaks out, as Hubert follows Ferdinand’s lead and sprints forward to land a punch on the remaining creep’s cheek. Yet, the photographer knew he wasn’t much of a physical fighter, but he refused to back down. No matter how many punches he also took, he did not give up. He kept pushing through, managing to land a few good hits in the chin and stomach.

However, when he turns to check on Ferdinand to see if he wasn’t in any danger, the brute lands a hard fist right smack in his nose. There is a _**crack** _and Hubert curses a river of vulgarities at the pain that shoots through him. But it pushed more adrenaline through his body, and he manages to return punches to the sides of his face, pounding into him, and going as far to smash him against one of the street lamp poles. This hits him in the back of the head and knocks him out from the pure force.

“F-Ferdinand, are you-” His words catch in his throat as he can see that the other asshole didn’t fare any better. In fact, he didn’t get a scratch on Ferdinand.

Hubert gawks as he sees Ferdinand kicking the man reportedly in the gut, having already hit him between the legs and wrestling him down with his superior strength. Now, he towered over the crumpled body and kept digging his heeled boots into him. He shows **no sympathy,** eyes burning with rage at the audacity of these jerks to try and hassle him after his shift. Once again, Hubert is reminded about how strong Ferdinand is, despite how tender and sweet he acted.

“Ah! Hubert, your nose! It is bleeding!” Ferdinand gasps as he looks to see how roughened up Hubert got. He frowns, going over quickly to gently touch his face, staring worriedly into his eyes. “Oh, this is all my fault. I am so sorry…”

“ _Enough._ ” Hubert says, shaking his head. He reaches and touches his nostrils, seeing the red dripping on his fingertips. “It is not your fault. I couldn’t just let that happen. You were in danger!”

“Hubert…” He whispers, cheeks growing faintly pink. He knows now is not the time for being flushed, but Hubert’s kindness and willingness to fight for him was **heartwarming**.

The sounds of alarms were ringing down the streets, and the doors open to reveal the owner of the shop. It was an older woman with shorter light brunette hair that didn’t even reach her chin. Her eyes had a bright orange shadow upon them, and she wore a jumpsuit with her cleavage practically hanging out the top. She quickly scurried over to the pair, giving a warning look to Hubert before touching Ferdinand and pulling him into her arms. She gives a tight squeeze, cupping his face in her hands.

“Ferdie! Are you quite alright? I called the authorities as soon as I heard you scream, and they should be here any minute.” The woman says, glancing at the two men upon the asphalt.

“Oh, Manuela, I am alright, really. Hubert here helped keep me safe, but thank you for calling for help. I am worried about him and his nose.” He gestures over to the other man, who was covering his nose with his hand.

“Uh huh.” Manuela hums, letting Ferdinand go for a moment to approach Hubert. “Let me see it.”

Hubert is hesitant at first, but since Ferdinand trusts this woman so much, he removes his hand. He groans when Manuela immediately moves to lightly press against it and lean in close to stare. She sighs and shakes her head, continuing to touch his face which was a little banged up. He huffs like a child getting inspected by his mother, and eventually pulls back with a grunt.

“I am quite alright, thank you _ma’am_.” He says, earning him a scoff.

“Honey, your nose is **broken**. You need to see someone about it by tomorrow, or else it will heal nastily.” She sighs, tapping the bridge of her own nose. “I can see you already have a bump from breaking it before, yes?”

“...Yes.” Hubert says, reluctantly.

“Then you should know the procedures to tend to it.” She then rubs at her temples as if she had an incoming headache. “Now, you both will need to answer a few questions about this for a report. I am sorry to keep you here, uhh...Hubert, was it? But I am the owner of this bar, and I take the safety of my employees very _seriously_.”

“I know, ma’am. I cannot believe this happened tonight…” Ferdinand sighs, looking regretful.

“Please, it is not because of you, and these creeps will be **banned** from here and **charged** for their crimes. Don’t you worry.” Manuela crosses her arms and then glances between the two men, able to nearly see their tension. “Now, why don’t you help clean up your friend here, Ferdie?”

“O-Oh, yes, right!” Ferdinand reaches and takes Hubert by the hand, leading him to his car.

“It’s not necessary…” Hubert says as he sits on the hood of Ferdinand’s car.

“ _Shh_.” Ferdinand gets into his car and pulls out some tissues. He then joins him, leaning on the hood as he dabs at his nose, wiping off the blood. He even rolls two small pieces to stick into his nostrils.

“Thanks,...I look rather silly now, don’t I?” Hubert says with a sigh, trying to lighten the mood as they wait for the authorities. He can hear Ferdinand muffle a little laugh.

“A bit, but...still **cute**.” He then leans in to press a kiss gently against his nose. “Do make sure to get it looked at, okay?”

“I promise.” Hubert says, their hands resting between each other. Their pinkies brush, and the two grow red in the face from the minimal touch.

A comfortable silence falls between them as they wait together until the officers appear.

When they arrive, questioning ensues, and the two perpetrators are shoved in the back of the car. It’s not even that long of a process surprisingly. It seems the officers were used to these sorts of calls at places like this.

Yet, when all is said and done, Hubert offered to take Ferdinand home if he was still frightened, but he refused. He wanted Hubert to get his rest, and so they split for the night with a final goodbye, gaining another kiss on his nose, while he pecked Ferdinand’s cheek.

Although the night was far from ideal, he felt strangely _closer_ to Ferdinand after that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another update! I hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a comment/kudos. This fic is very finnicky with its reception, so it's nice to hear people are liking the story so far :3
> 
> I also have more visuals for the outfits of people, so here:  
> Ferdie's [ shirt ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/b0/3f/beb03f7bb92a7f5b6f0ecd941eb375e8.jpg)  
> Hubie's [ shirt ](https://d2h1pu99sxkfvn.cloudfront.net/b0/6532162/359347830_Y7HDRPdoFg/P0.jpg)
> 
> Thanks again for your support T w T


End file.
